A True Samurai
by Nagato-Chan19
Summary: A Samurai knows the path of victory. But, a true Samurai, knows victory is reserved for those willing to pay it's price. I didn't understand what he had said. But I do now. And I wish every day that I didn't. Sakura, the child weapon, raised as a Samurai. Gaara, the Kazekage. When war strikes, Shinobi and Samurai must team up. But can love blossom on the battle field? Rate M Lemon
1. The Child Of Blood

A True Samurai

Chapter One, A Child of Blood

_Snow... Red snow..._

The red stuff was all over the cold snow. And it spred across my naked body. My hands were almost blue from the cold. The red liquid almost covered my hands and face too.

Some of the red stuff trickled down from my forehead, past my nose and down to my lips.

_It tastes... Like iron... B-blood...?_

My eyes widened in fear.

_Wh-what is happening?_

I looked around. Bodies everywhere. Blood. Everywhere.

_What... What is happening? I... Can't remember anything... I... Where am I...? Wait... What's my name...?_

One of the bodies moved. It was a man. He got up slowly. His right arm was missing, in its place was just a bleeding stump. His eyes were crazed and blood dribbled down from his mouth to his chin.

"You... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I'll kill you! You bitch! Look what you did!" He roared and lunged for me.

He was only two feet infront of me when he stddenly stopped. A frightened look on his face. His body spasamed and he fell on his back. He began a blood crudling scream of pure pain.

_**Kill him.**_

_What... Who is there... Who is... _

_**Kill him, or he'll kill you.**_

_I... I can't. I won't! Who are you! Why are you I my head?!_

A sudden pain shot threw my head. I huddled on the snowy ground. My knees pulled to my chest and rocked my body back and forth.

_Stop... Please stop!..._

_**Kill. Kill them all.**_

I felt a power surge threw me. My eyes began to glow black.

The man was still writhing in pain on the ground, screaming in agony. I raised my hand twords his direction and made a fist. Then, I opened my hand.

The mans body... Burst open. More blood flying everywhere. I was now drenched in the blood. And... A part of me _liked_ it.

"Over here! Mifune-sama!" Someone yelled.

I looked up to see a group of men running twords me, adorned in white, heavy plate-armour along with helmets. They carried swords in each hand.

_**They're armed! Kill them too! Before they kill you! You must survive!**_

"Kid.. Are you alright?" One of them asked as he aproached me slowly. "Hey.. I think she's hurt-"

I repeated the same motion I had on the other victim. The armed man gurgled and dropped to the floor clutching his throat.

"Furuken-san!" Another yelled and went to aid him.

An elderly man with long, grey hair, which almost reached down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head aproached me.

"It's alright child. Don't be scared. Let him go. We'll keep you safe." He said and smiled gently at me.

I looked at his waist and saw the sword and scabord.

_Wepon.. Must... Must survive. Kill..._

He noticed me look at the sword.

He unsheathed his sword.

_**Kill him!**_

_I..._

I raised my hand again, ready to kill. My eyes narrowed.

He threw the sword away and held his hands out.

"It's alright little one. You're safe now." He said.

_Safe.._

_**Don't listen to them!**_

_Safe... I don't feel safe here.. but that man..._

_**Listen to me! Not them! Me! ME!**_

_I want to feel safe._

"S... Sa...afe..?" I whispered.

"Yes. You're safe now." The elderly man said.

I felt the tears stream down my face as I lurched forward and ran into the mans awaiting arms. I cried. I cried and he held me. Even though I was naked and covered in blood he hugged me back and held me till I felt myself become heavy and tired. The older man covered my shaking body with a large cloak.

"Mifune-sama, Furuken-san is alright now... But, that girl..." One of the men trailed off and looked at my now covered but bloody form.

"I was told of another experiment that was supposed to be disposed of. This child may very well be one of the most dangerous weapons in history." Mifune sighed.

I felt my head start spinning.

_Weapon...?_

_**A weapon that only brings suffering, death, terror and pain. That is what WE are. You'll wake up soon girl. And when you do. Many will die.**_

"What will we do Mifune-sama?" The second in comand asked.

Mifune looked down at me. His eyes sofened.

"I will train her. She will become my responsibility." Mifune said.

"But sir-"

"I have told you what I'm doing! I will care for her. You need not worry. I just hope that you can except her as one of us." Mifune said.

He wiped some of the blood from my face and hair.

"A child with pink hair. There's a first." He laughed.

His second in comand smiled down at me.

"Let's go." Mifune said.

I took one last look at the bloody mess of bodies then buried my face in Mifune's cloak.

That was the first time I heard that voice inside of me.

And the first time I used my power.

My name is Sakura no Sairento-Fū. And this is my bloody and woeful tale.


	2. Dog Days

A True Samurai

Chapter Two, Dog Days

"Alright. You need to work on your precisition. Make sure it's a clean cut." Mifune said.

I nodded and readied my kantana. Mifune took hold of a basket.

"Remember what I told you Sakura. We must stay shap, because-" I rolled my eyes.

"Becuase people are like swords. I know that old man. You've been telling me that since I was five. I'm ten now. I think your old age is starting to get to you." I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Just do it already!" I yelled.

Mifune composed himself.

"Ready... Now!" He yelled and threw the baskets contents in the air.

Thirty anpan dumplings flew into the air.

I smirked and jumped up. Faster than lightning, I sliced them all in half before any of them touched the ground.

I landed back down and sheathed my sword. I smiled up at Mifune.

"How did I do Mifune-sensei?" I asked.

Mifune quickly counted the now distroyed dumplings and smiled at me.

"You're as sharp as ever Sakura. But.." Mifune smirked as he held up one untouched anpan.

My eyes bugged out of my head.

"But I thought.."

"I threw it in the air only seconds after I threw the entire basket up." He said.

He placed the dumpling in my hands.

"You must stay sharp. But, considdering you beat your record, this anpan is your prize." Mifune said and ruffled my bangs.

"Thanks Mifune-sensei!" I smiled and took a bite out of the dumpling.

"Come on little one. Let's go." Mifune said.

I nodded and ran to his side and then we walked to the Samurai Base.

We entered the rec room. Okisuke and Urakaku were playing a game of shogi. A few other Samurai were drinking tea. Along with old man Kodai. Mifune went to join Kodai for some tea while I wandered over to where Okisuke and Urakaku were and sat beside Okisuke.

"Hey baldy." I greeted Okisuke.

Okisuke growled and flicked my forehead.

"Hey! That's mean Okisuke-nii-chan!" I cried.

"Then stop calling me 'baldy' you little twit." Okisuke growled and narrowed his one good eye at me.

"Then stop acting like you're some big tough guy!" I huffed.

"I am bigger that you. I'm fifteen! I'm more grown up than you are!" Okisuke said.

"Okisuke, just play the game, would you?" Urakaku sighed and moved his piece, successfully taking Okisuke's king.

A vein pulsed in Okisuke's forehead. Urakaku smirked at his pupil/partner.

"I win again." Urakaku said.

Okisuke grumbled.

"Hey Okisuke-nii-chan?" I asked.

"What is it ya little pest?" Okisuke answered.

I giggled and pointed to the dragon tattoo on the side of his head.

"I have a name for the dragon now!" I excliamed.

"Nani?"

This drew the attention of the people in the room.

"Funwari!" I exclaimed.

'Funwari' literally meaning 'fluffy'.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Mifune cracked a smile.

"She got you good Okisuke!" Urakaku gasped as he wiped tears from his eyes, still trying to compose himeself.

"That's it ya little kusogaki! I'm gonna kill you!" Okisuke yelled.

He chased me all over the Samurai grounds. I was laughing the whole way.

Those were the days that I cherish most. Spending time with Mifune. Playing shogi with Okisuke and Urakaku. Listening to the stories of the legendary Samurai from Elder Kodai.

I wish I could go back to those days. Training with sensei. Annoying Okisuke. Just enjoying my life. But all good things come to an end.


	3. A Wise Man Once Said

A True Samurai

Chapter Three, A Wise Man Once Said...

"If you pass your final test, you are free to begin your life as a full fledged Samurai." Kodai said.

I looked up at old man Kodai. Not much had changed about him as the years went on. He seemed to be frozen as an old man. His long white beard almost touched the floor. He held his sheathed sword out infront of him like a walking cane. The horizontal scar over his forehead was still there. All the same.

But alot had changed about me. I was now sixteen years old. And from what Urakaku says, I've turned into a beautiful young woman.

No longer a flat chested ten year old with short, spikey hair. I was now a full chested, pale skinned woman with long pink tresses. My bangs almost covered my eyes and my lips were a rosey pink color.

My eyes were still the piercing emerald the were when I was a child though. Okisuke always said that the glowed in the dark, just like a wild cat's eyes.

My foucse returned to the matter at hand.

I was surrounded by the Samurai, all holding their sharp swords, ready to strike while I was only armed with a wooden kantana.

"Hai! I will not fail you!" I said.

Mifune stood next to Kodai. He looked down at me with encouaging eyes.

"As a Samurai, we are neutral. We are gentle and peacful like leaves, but we are also strong like stone. We are tough but to master strength, we must first master gentleness. Using gentleness and force as one. Nothing is so strong as gentleness. Nothing is so gentle as real strength." Kodai said.

I nodded.

"You will block and evade all of your brothers attacks. Only harming them enough that they cannot attack you again. But they will be going full force. No holding back." Mifune stated.

I was throughen my blindfold.

"As Samurai, we must also feel the movements of the earth and air around us. Even when blinded, we must be able to see our opponant. Our sight can decive us, but the vibrations and sound the we hear and feel, the will not decive us so easily." Kodai said.

I tied the blindfold over my eyes. I saw nothing but darkness now.

"Now, using your skill, you must surpass your brothers, your sensei. The people who taught you everything you know. You must strive to become a true Samurai!" Kodai yelled.

The Samurai surrounding me let out battle cries and attacked.

_Feel the movement..._

I felt the footsteps, I heard the woosh of the swords.

_Doge left. Block lundge._

I felt someone attack me from behind.

_Block, twist, disarm, counter attack._

I let my body and instincts take over. My body flowed to the movements of the swords. Dodging, counter attacking, disarming.

_He's aiming a my shoulder from the left side... Block, parry, twist, kick._

I felt that now everyone was finished.

_Wait... The air.. I felt something move._

I stopped and listened.

_Left... Right... Behind... Below.._

I felt another vibration.

_Above!_

I blocked the attack. Twisted the sword from the assailants hands, a quick hit to his gut and right shoulder and he was down for good.

_Finished._

I took off the blindfold.

"Congradulations, Sakura. You have passed your final test." Mifune smiled.

A huge smile broke out on my lips. I bowed respectfully to my master and then bowed to Kodai.

"Sakura. Come here child." Kodai said and motioned with his hands for me to walk over.

I walked over and kneeled on one knee infront of him, my head bowed. He put his hand on the top of my head.

"All of the things you've learned. It all comes down to one moment in battle. A moment that can change everything in your favour, or play into the enemies hands. A Samurai knows the path of victory. But, a _true_ _Samurai_, knows victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay it's price. That is why, as a Samurai, we wish for peace." Kodai said.

I looked up at him.

"Kodai-sama?"

"In time, you will understand what I mean. But, I belive a celebration is in order!" Kodai said and imediatly switched from his _'grasshopper mode'_ to _'crazy old man mode'_. I prefered neither.

We picked up my fellow Samurai from the ground and left for the rec room to celebrate.

I didn't understand what Kodai was saying back then. I just wrote it off as the ramblings of a withered old man with a split personallity.

But now I understand. Now I know what he ment. And I wish every day that I didn't.


	4. Help Wanted

A True Samurai

Chapter Four, Help Wanted

"Master, it's time to take your medicine. Don't think you're getting out of it this time. You know what the doctor said." I said.

I walked into the meditation room with a tray of tea and medicine. Mifune sat on a cushion on the ground, along with three men.

"Oh, my appologies, I didn't know we had guests." I bowed in appology.

"Don't worry. Sakura, this is the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara-sama. The Third Tsuchikage, Onoki-sama and the Fourth Raikage, Ay-sama." Mifune said.

I looked at the red head.

_Kazekage? I heard that he was young but.. I didn't think he was this young._

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Could you please bring in some extra tea?" Mifune asked.

"Of course. But you are taking your medicine old man. I mean it." I laughed.

Mifune rolled his eyes. I went and got some more tea for the guests.

"Please sit with us Sakura. We have a matter to discuss." Mifune said.

I nodded and sat down next to Mifune.

"There is word from the council that there will be a Fourth Shinobi War." Mifune stated.

My eyes widened.

"It's true. The reason we're here, is to ask the Samurai to aid the Shinobi against Madara Uchiha." Onoki said.

"We understand that the Samurai are promoters of peace and are pacifist, but this is about preserving peace." Ay said.

I felt rage build up inside me.

"Pardon me, but, why in the hell should we help you. You Shinobi all think you know what's best. Your wars have taken so many lives yet you still continue to kill eachother like mindless _savages_." I roared.

Gaara seemed taken aback by my sudden rage. Ay and Onoki seemed down right terrified.

The cups and plates began to shake and my eyes were turning dark.

"Sakura." Mifune said forcefully and put a firm hand on my shoulder.

I regained my control quickly.

I stood up and bowed in appology then quickly left for my quarters.

**Gaara POV**

I stared after the girl.

_What is she?_

"My appologies for my students behaviour." Mifune said.

"Student? But I thought that women were not permited to become Samurai?" Onoki asked.

"She was a... Special case." Mifune said.

"How so?" Ay asked.

"She was a weapon, created by Yukigukre's shinobi. She was forced to live threw war, witness people being slaughter at a young age. I found her one night ten years ago. During the war of Yukigukre and Kirigukure, Yukigukure developed what was believed to be the one of the Five Great Weapons. Seven children were tested on. All having a Hell Demon's Soul merged with their own souls. Sakura, was the only survivour. But at the time, she could not control the power. She lost control of her power and..." Mifune said and looked away.

He gazed out the window.

"She single handely wiped out Yukigukure." Mifune said.

My eyes widened, as did Ay and Onoki's.

"She was confused, and it took a few days for her to realise what had happened. She was in shock. She forgot her own name and everything else. But when she did begin to remember, she lost control a second time, but Master Kodai was able to stop her in time... She was never able to regain all of her memories, it seem's, she only remember's the experiments." Mifune explained.

"And... Is she... Stable?" Onoki asked.

"She has learned to control her power, threw my teachings and meditation. But after witnessing war and death at a young age, then going threw the trauma of the experiments that would turn her into a wepon of war, she had become a pacifist, along with the other Samurai. So I cannot blame her for her... outburst. But I do offer my appologies for my student's rude behaviour." Mifune finished.

We nodded.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_She too was turned into a weapon, and used for the purpose of war.._

"Now, onto the main topic. You wish for our aid in the Fourth Shinobi War." Mifune said.

"Yes. Without your troops, the war will most likely rage on for longer, and more lives will be lost. We have a better chance at winning if the Samurai help us." Onoki said.

Mifune seemed deep in thought.

After a a few minutes, he looked up at us.

"As Samurai, it is our goal to preserve peace. But, there are times when one must fight to preserve peace. The Samurai understand that. That is why, we will help you." Mifune said.

He got up from his pillow.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to speak with Master Kodai about these arangements. Tamaki-san will show you to your rooms." Mifune said.

We nodded.

**Sakura POV**

I saw them leave the meditation room. Onoki and Ay were escorted by a servant boy to their barracks.

I made my way to the meditation room. Just as I reached the sliding door, it was opened from inside. Gaara was right infront of me.

I gave him a hard glare and pushed passed him into the room.

I kneeled down infront of the small alter where I burned some inscense.

Gaara closed the door and kneeled beside me.

I closed my eyes.

"What do you want, Shinobi?" I snapped.

"My name is Gaara, not 'Shinobi'. And I just want you to know, that Mifune told us about you." He said.

I stiffened.

"Sakura, I understand how you feel." Gaara said.

I looked over at him.

"I too, was made to be a weapon. As an unborn child, I had the Shukaku Sand Spirit sealed inside me. In doing so, it killed my mother when she gave birth to me. I was shunned from my village and my family abandoned me. I was alone for most of my life. I felt that I would always be just a weapon, nothing more. But one person changed me. A leaf shinobi. He taught me that I could choose the path my life would follow. And becuase of him, I was able to become Kazekage." Gaara said.

I sighed.

_So he... Is like me?_

I closed my eyes, remembering my past. That bloody night twelve years ago. Mifune-sensei. The Samurai. The images were all rushing threw my mind.

"If he believes that helping you and the other Shinobi, is the right thing to do... I will follow him without question." I said, standing up.

Gaara stood up too, a look of suprise on his face.

"Goodnight, Gaara-sama." I said bowing and walking twords the door.

"Gaara.." Gaara said.

I turned back and gave him a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"Call me Gaara." Gaara said and gave me a smile.

I returned it lightly.

"Alright. Goodnight Gaara." I said and left.

I felt a small blush rise onto my cheeks.

_Gaara..._

I quickly shook my head.

_No! None of that!_


	5. Don't Cry, For the Snow Will Surely Melt

A True Samurai

Chapter Five, Don't Cry, For The Snow Will Surely Melt

Sakura POV

I streached my arms above my head and yawned. It was early morning and I decided to go out to the forest to walk. The cold air would wake me up.

Tomorrow we leave for the Five Kage Summit on the other side of the Land Of Iron.

I sighed.

_A war... A Shinobi war that the Samurai will aid._

I continued my walked down the snowy forest.

"I've never seen snow before." Gaara announced his presance.

I turned around and saw he was only a few feet behind me.

_How did he sneak up on me like that?_

"I honestly never liked the cold. I grew up the desert, I guess I'm used to a very hot climate, so this is all very unusual to me." Gaara said.

"I never thought you'd be an early riser." I giggled.

Over the past three days, I've noticed that Gaara didn't show his face until the after noon. I thought he wasn't a morning person. I stand corrected.

Gaara took a step twords me but suddenly, some snow from a tree branch fell on his head. He growled and shook it off, glaring at the tree with a burning hatered.

I sweat dropped.

_I take it back. Definatly not a morning person._

Gaara turned to me.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I have always gotten up at this time. Force of habbit I guess." I said.

Gaara brushed some of the remaining snow from his head and shoulders.

"How can you stand living in such a cold place?" Gaara asked.

I giggled.

"You get used to it." I said.

He simply nodded and walked over to me, the snow crunching under his feet.

"The desert... What's it like?" I asked.

We began to walk side by side deeper and deeper into the forest.

"It's full of sand." Gaara said..

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've never left the Samurai barracks. But I do know that the desert has _sand_. I'm not a complete idiot." I said.

"Well... It's very warm, but the nights are very cool. We get sand storms alot in Suna too. There's nothing really amazing about the desert." Gaara sighed.

Gaara stopped walking for a minute.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Gaara asked.

I turned my gaze back at him. Stopping a few feet away from him.

"What is it?" I asked.

**Gaara POV**

I stared at the girl infront of me for a moment. What was it about her that I couldn't figure out?

"Why do you trust Mifune-san so much? He even said you hated war and violence. So why would you do something that totally goes against your nature?" I asked.

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Because... I owe him my life." Sakura said.

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"When Mifune-sensei found me, I was covered in blood. There were so many corpses littering the area, and the snow was almost completey dyed in blood. I had killed those people. Men, women, children... Mifune-sensei saved me from what ever I was becoming. Whatever darkness that came out of me that day, he was able to banish it, and replace it with a warm light that gave me hope." Sakura said.

Sakura turned her gaze on me.

"I remember only a little about being in Yukigukare... I remember being constantly terrifyed. Living in fear of death, or watching the people around me die. For the longest time... I didn't know what it ment to be safe. It had seemed like I had forgoten that feeling... War did that to me. I was only four years old when I lost control of the power inside me. All of the people in Yukigukare died by my hands. And I couldn't do anything to stop it." Sakura said.

I stared over at her with an unreadable expresion on my face.

"But then... Mifune-sensei... He found me. He welcomed me into his arms and for the first time... I felt _safe_. I felt like all the death and slaughter wouldn't happen again. Mifune-sensei took me in when no one could even bare to look at me, because they feared that I would one day just snap and kill everyone. But Mifune-sensei didn't care. He gave me a bed and a place to call home. He trained me and made me feel like I had somewhere I belonged. He saved me. And that's why.." Sakura whispered.

Sakura sighed.

"If he trusts you, then I trust you. Besides..." Sakura smiled.

She skipped over to me and stood infront of me.

"I think we'll be great friends, Gaara." Sakura giggled and ruffled my hair.

I couldn't fight the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Sakura turned around and continued on.

"A war... It's devistating and a livng hell. Countless lives will be lost. People injured. Alot of the time it will seem hopeless to fight. War to me, is alot like winter. The snow covers every inch of the ground and it seems sometimes that it will never go away. But you know what the snow becomes after it melts?" Sakura said.

"Water?" I asked.

She turned her head to me and smiled once agan, the small rays of light shining threw the trees and lighting up her angelic face.

"No silly. It become's spring!" Sakura said.

I stared in shock at the answer.

"No matter how cold it is now, spring will come again! Without fail. It's strange isn't it? But it's true." Sakura sighed.

I looked down at the ground. A small smile graced my lips.

_She really is something..._

"C'mon! We don't want to miss breakfast!" Sakura announced and took my hand, turning us around.

I felt some sort of spark when she touched my hand. A warmth I had never felt before.

_What is this?_


	6. Five Kage Summit

A True Samurai

Chapter Six, Five Kage Summit

The meeting room of the Five Kage Summit was lavish but ancient. I stood on the right of Mifune and Okisuke was on his left.

All the Kage's were seated at a round table along with two of their body guards. Mifune sat infront of them all.

"As I was explaining to Gaara-dono before, all of the Shinobi Villages coming together will strengthen your chances in winnig against Uchiha Madara. But, there are alot of grudges your villages have against eachother. There may be some problems getting the villages to co-operate." Mifune said.

Onoki smirked.

"Work together on the same teams? Are you insane?" Onoki laughed.

I growled and put a hand on my kantana, eyes glaring holes into the small, elderly Kage.

"It's alright Sakura. It's only natural for most of the Kage to be sceptical of this idea." Mifune said.

I backed off for the moment, but gave the Tsuchikage a glare that nearly gave the old man a heart attack.

"I can't help but agree with the Tsuchikage. Considdering our past with the other villages, it would seem to be a very idiotic move." The Mizukage said.

"What's done is done. We can't rewrite history. But we are in the present. Past has nothing to do with this." Gaara anounced.

Everyone tured to the youngest of the Kage.

"More than ever, right now, we must put aside our differences. If we just bicker and argue about past affairs, we will most certinly lose to Madara." Gaara said.

Everyoe was silent for a moment.

"I can get along with another shinobi perfectly, but one thing I have doubts about, is the Samurai." Danzou said.

Gaara glared over at the man.

"There is alot of bad blood between the Samurai and the Shinobi. How do we know that you're not working for Madara?" Danzou said to Mifune.

Once again, the room was deathly silent.

"They are on our side. I know they are with us." Gaara stated.

Danzou's eyes narrowed at Gaara.

"And why's that, Kazekage?" Danzou asked.

Gaara looked over at me, our eyes locked on eathother's for a short eternity.

"Becuase I trust them." Gaara said.

Danzou growled.

"Becuae you _trust them_? Tch. That is unacceptable. I knew from the moment you walked into this room that you were still just a child, a child not worthy of the title 'Kage'." Danzou snarled.

"People like you, so caught up in old customs and full of distrust, are the reason we can never move forward. So if you would please let speak, then maybe we could get somewhere with this, Danzou." Gaara said cooly.

I smiled a little.

_Nice one Gaara._

"I believe in the Kazekage's choice. And I myself, trust the Samurai." Onoki said.

I gapped at the little man.

"I was waiting for you to speak up against one of us, Young Kazekage. You were a bit too quiet. But now I see that Suna is in very capable hands. That head of you're is working properly I see." Onoki laughed.

I rolled my eyes at the crazy old man.

_He's worse than Old Man Kodai..._

The ground beneath us bagan to rumble, and out of nowhere some twisted freak poped up out of the ground.

"HELLLOOO! Did you know that Uchiha Sasuke has influtrated the Five Kage Summit! The Samurai have fallen to him already!" He laughed histerically.

"That's... The guy from Akatsuki. Zetsu." Kankuro growled.

The Raikage caught Zetsu in a choke hold.

"Where is he!?" Ay yelled.

"He's on his way. Danzou-sama is going to die by his hands!" The luatic yelled.

It was all happening so fast. Mifune seemed to see it before it had happened.

A man with raven hair went to sneak attack Gaara from above. Mifune and him clashed swords. Gaara was then knocked back into the wall by a orange haired man. His eyes were crazed and blood thirsty.

The Tsuchikage and the Raikage where then buisied with a white haired man with a giant head hunter sword.

Mifune and the raven haired man clashed swords again. Mifune wasn't fast enough for him though and his left shoulder was slashed.

"Sensei!" I yelled.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke." Mifune said, gripping his shoulder.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke growled.

I ran to aid Mifune.

"Sensei. Are you alright?" I asked.

Sasuke turned his gaze to me and smirked.

"What's a little girl with pink hair doing here? You're going to die if you interfere." Sasuke laughed.

"Don't underestimate me Uchiha. I'm not the first female Samurai for nothing. I've earned my title." I growled.

"Tch. You'll be the first one I kill." Sasuke smirked.

"Sensei. I think I'm going to have to use _that_ tecnique. He's strong. Alot stronger than you, especially in your condition. I have a chance at beating him if I revert to my Ketsueki no Buki form." I said.

"Sakura. You know what will happen if you release too much of your power at one time." Mifune said.

I rose off the ground.

"I've gotten stronger sensei. Even stronger than you." I said, black chakra eminating from me.

"Okisuke, take care of Mifune-sensei. He needs imediate medical attention." I said.

My eyes turned fully black. I consentrated my dark chakra into my hands and unsheathed my kantana.

"Alright. C'mon! Find Shii. We need to get Mifune-sama treated!" Okisuke said.

They took him out of the way.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Prepare yourself. I will not let you leave here today!" I yelled.

We lunged for eachother. Our brutal fight began.

I was able to hold my own. But his eyes changed.

I gasped.

_I've seen those eyes before... Somewhere..._

_**"You'll come looking for me soon, little one."A man in an orange mask said.**_

_What.. Who.. Is this one of my memeories?_

_**"That power of yours is greater than that of the Gods."**_

The masked man faded from my thoughts and I watched as s giant purple bone structure surrounded Sasuke.

"This is the power that only those who have awakened the Mangekyo Sharringan in both eyes can achieve. This is the third power." Sasuke said, blood trailing down from his eye.

I stared in shock at his ultimate defense.

"Susano'o!" Sasuke yelled.

_Damnit. It's too strong to use normal Ketsueki no Buki attacks._

"Gomen, Mifune-sensei." I said looking over at his pained face as Shii healed him.

"Sakura... Don't even..-" Mifune would not stop me.

I would take this criminal down, and make him pay for hurting my Sensei.

I let out a battle cry and the dark chakra around me grew, creating a defense around me.

I felt the demon mask materialise on my face.

"Sakura!" Okisuke cried.

I was too fast for Sasuke and got passed his defense, striking him in the back.

Sasuke and I fought for another five minutes.

I could feel the familiar burning in my face. The demon was trying to take control.

Before I could deliver another blow to Sasuke, I tensed up.

I fell on the ground, part of my mask breaking.

"I see. You're at your limit now." Sasuke laughed, deactivating Susano'o and walking twords me.

I fell on my hands a knee's, coughing up blood.

_**Let me kill him. It will be easier.**_

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to surpress the voice.

_**Just let me take control. I'll save all your friends. You'll be unstoppable. You'll bring this idiot to his knee's, beging for mercy.**_

"What are you, huh?" Sasuke laughed, crouching down to my level.

Sasuke took a fist full of my hair and pulled me up to face him.

"You sure can fight. I could use someone like you." Sasuke said.

I spat in his face and glared.

Sasuke laughed again and wiped the spit away.

"I like you. You're pretty entertaining. And easy on the eyes too. When all this is over, I'm looking for someone to revive my clan with. You're definatly the one I'll be looking for." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I shivered in disgust.

"I'd rather die." I growled.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"I think I could change your mind." Sasuke said.

A blade was suddenly at his thoat. I looked up to see a _very_ pissed Okisuke.

"Sorry bastard, but she said no. Now you better get your hands off _my woman_." Okisuke growled.

_Okisuke... _

I fianlly blacked out from all the chakra I used.


	7. Declarations of Eternal Love

A True Samurai

Chapter Seven, Decarations of Eternal Love

Okisuke sat in the chair next to the sleeping Sakura's bed. He hadn't moved from his spot since she had been put in the infirmary two days ago.

Shii walked into the room to cheak her IV drip. He glanced over at the Samurai. Okisuke was staring down at Sakura, watching her every move.

"You care about her alot, don't you?" Shii said.

Okisuke looked up at the blond medic and then his gaze returned to Sakura.

"She has, and always will be, my perfect match." Okisuke sighed.

Okisuke reached his hand out and brushed a lock of Sakura's hair from her face.

Shii left the room and was greet outside by the Kazekage.

"Is Sakura in there?" Gaara asked.

Shii offered a kind smile and nodded.

"Okisuke-san is in there, but you can go in too if you want to." Shii said and quickly went to tend to the Raikage's arm.

Gaara entered the room. His eyes landed on Sakura's resting form, then on Okisuke. His eyes narrowed.

_"Now you better get your hands off my woman." _

"You have fallen in love with her. I can see it in your eyes... The way you look at her..." Okisuke sighed.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"It's the same way I look at her." Okisuke said.

"You.. You mean you.."

"I've loved Sakura for a very long time. But, I know she could only every love me as a brother." Okisuke said.

Gaara didn't say anything else. He knew that the Samurai was right.

It didn't take too long for the young Kazekage to fall for the pinkette Samurai. She was caring, funny, kind, smart, skilled and beautiful. She excepted him for who he was and she understood his pain.

Sakura had quickly stolen the heart of the red head right from under his nose. He was so distuaught when she passed out there on the ground. -Okisuke held Sasuke off long enough for Gaara to get Sakura to safty but the raven haired Uchiha had slithered out of their grasp and disapeared as if into thin air.-

Gaara's heart beat eraticly against his rib cage. He was completely shocked by his feelings. In such a short time, Sakura became the one thing Gaara couldn't live without. And he wasn't going to hand her over so easily to anyone. Not even Okisuke.

Gaara stared at Sakura's sleeping face.

"Have someone inform me when she wakes up." Gaara said and turned to leave.

Okisuke's jaw clenched.

"She and I... We've known eachother for a very long time. She's been my best friend. And she then became the girl I never wanted to let go of." Okisuke said.

Gaara paused, listening to the young Samurai.

"She's just so darn wonderful. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. When I met her. Everything changed for me." Okisuke's eye sofened.

Gaara turned to look at him.

"I guess I have to start form the begining for you to understand."

A nine year old Okisuke was sitting with Urakaku learning to play shogi.

"Damn it! This stupid game is rigged!" Okisuke yelled and whacked the bord, causing all the tile pieces to crash to the ground.

"Okisuke... That's the fouth time today.." Urakaku sighed.

"It's not my fault that you're a big fat cheater." Okisuke huffed.

"I'm not cheating, you're just aweful at shogi." Urakaru stated.

Okisuke growled and was about to rip Urakaku a new one when the door opened and revealed the small girl everyone had been talking about.

'The Child of Blood' is what some of the Samurai were calling her, because accordng to the division that had found the girl, she was covered completely in bood when she was recovered from the massacre of Yukigukare. A massacre _she herself_ had caused.

Alot of the Samurai had been afraid of the child. But Mifune had been trying to encourage the others to interact with her. But she was still like a human ice cube. She didn't speak to anyone.

Okisuke eyed the child, he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared of anything.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Okisuke itched the badages covering his eye.

The medic's said that there would be little to no chance for him to ever regain his full sight in his injured eye ever again. That had been agrivating him.

He knew it would hinder him on his way to becoming a full fleadgged Samurai.

His fists where tightly clenched.

It was just another reason for the other fleadgings to think he was just a weak hot headed orphan.

Urakaku stood up.

"Alright you brat. I'm done playing this game." Urakaku said and walked out of the room, passing the small child on the way.

Okisuke growled and slammed his hand on the low table.

_Everyone gives up on me. No one cares... Why am I the one who has to be alone?_

Sakura approched him and bent down to pick up the tiles in her small hands. She began to place them in neat piles, using them as building bricks.

She looked up at him threw her long pink bangs that almost completely covered her emerald eyes.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something but nothing came out. Her lips trembled and she quickly looked down at the ground

Something about that sparked his ever present temper.

"You got something to say, just say it." Okisuke snapped.

She kept her head down. Okisuke gritted his teeth.

He slapped the tiles out of her hands and got up.

"Quit being such a baby." Okisuke growled and left.

Sakura was hot on his heals.

Okisuke turned to her and glared.

She didn't seem to notice and she moved in, wraping her arms around his middle, burring her face in his stomach.

He growled and shoved her off.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled.

She got up and hugged him again.

Okisuke shoved her off again.

"Quit doing that! I'm not going to comfort you, stupid girl." Okisuke spat and walked away.

She followed him everywhere for the next two days.

At meal times. After training sessions. During rec time. Everywhere.

Finally, his patience had worn out. He walked out into the snowy forest. She still kept up with him, even after tripping and falling flat on her face, she got back up and contined to follow him.

"Arrgh! Quit following me you stupid girl!" Okisuke yelled and pushed her on the ground.

She fell on her rear end with a small 'ooff!', looking up at him with teary eyes.

Okisuke stompped his foot on the ground and pointed back in the direction of the Samurai barracks.

"Go home and leave me alone!" He yelled.

The were pretty far from the barracks now.

Sakura looked up at him and shook her head 'no'.

Okisuke let out a cry of frustration. And after that, there was a loud roar heard.

Okisuke froze.

_Bear._

Okisuke stood infront of Sakura and put a hand to his wooden fleadgling kantana.

The bear emearged out of the trees and shrubbery. It's knashing teeth where dripping with saliva, hungry for it's next meal, which at that moment in time, seemed to be _them_.

"S-stay behind me!" Okisuke said.

Sakura held onto his leg and hid behind him in fear of the beast that threatened their lives.

The bear could smell their fear. So it charged.

Okisuke knocked Sakura out of the way of it's on coming paw that swiped at them. Okisuke was propelled into a near by tree from the bear's impact. The loose bandages over his eye came off. The bear went for him again and he dove to the side as the bear crashed into the tree. Okisuke quickly ran to Sakura and took her arm, both running for their lives.

They could hear the heavy thud of the bears paws on the snow covered ground. Another loud roar was heard and both children were throughen to the ground by the giant beast. The bear closed in on Sakura as tried desperatly to crawl away.

Something in Okisuke changed, at that very moment. Seeing her in danger, real danger, it set something off in him. He channelled chakra into his wooden weapon and lunged at the bear, bringing the kantana to it's head with a new, deadly force.

The bear was knocked away.

It got up and gave a final roar and retreated back to the deeper forest.

Okisuke turned to a shaking Sakura, he kneeled down to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, cheacking her over for any injuries.

Her lip trembled and big fat tears fell from her eyes. She lunged forward, almost knocking Okisuke on his behind.

"What the-"

"Da... Doh.. Does... Hur.." She strangled out, desperatly trying to say the words.

Okisuke's eyes widened at hearing her attempts a speaking.

"Sakura?"

"Does... Does it... Hurt?" She asked.

"So.. So you can talk." Okisuke gasped.

"It looks... Like it hurts you so much." Sakura blubbered.

Okisuke's eyes sofened and he smiled reasuringly.

"I see. You mean my eye. I know it looks bad, but it doesn't hurt me as much as it may seem. Don't worry about me." Okisuke smiled.

"But it does hurt you Okisuke, it does because I can see it on your face all the time. Even when you're smiling I can still see it's hurting you inside." Sakura said.

Okisuke's eyes widened.

"You're eyes. They look just like my eyes do. Like you're scared and alone and it hurts so much that you can't stand it but you don't want anyone to know. I know. That's why.." Sakura sniffed.

Okisuke let out a shocked gasp, finally understanding.

Tears escaped his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the small girl, returning the embrace and not ever wanting to let go.

"I had finally realised... I was the one she was comforting. She didn't cling to me all those times for herself, but because she knew that we shared the same kind of pain. She wanted to comfort me in a way that no one would do for her. She gave me what she wanted so badly for herself. Understanding and unconditional love." Okisuke said.

Gaara stared at Sakura in pure awe.

"The same love, that Sakura had never known for herself." Okisuke said.

Gaara clutched a hand to his heart.

_Could she... Give me that? Would she be willing to give __**me**__ that kind of love?_

"She was the one thing in my life that made me feel really alive. Like I was truly a part of something. At times... Before I met her.. I felt like I was just going to disapear, but then she came along. She found me when I thought everyone had given up on me, and forgot of my exsistance... That small, sad and lonely child. The little girl who had never felt love before, but was so willing to give it to others, even when they turned their backs to her, and pushed her far away."

Gaara put a hand to his mouth and felt the burn of tears in his eyes but he dare not let them spill.

"I pushed her away, cast her off, yelled at her, when _all_ she wanted was to be _held_." Okisuke said as he rubbed his eye.

Gaara looked over at Okisuke.

"It was then that I wanted nothing more than to be by her side forever." Okisuke said and rose from the seat and walked infront of Gaara.

He placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"She cares for you. I know she does. But I won't just hand her over to you. I'm going to fight for her." Okisuke said and left.

Gaara rushed to her side kneeling down, grasping her hand and resting his head on her stomach.

_I want her love. I want her to give me that understanding. I want __**her**__. To be mine and mine only._


	8. Human Feelings

A True Samurai

Chapter Eight, Human Feeings

_Where... Where am I?_

I looked around, but all I could see was darkness. I looked down, my skin was glowing. My eyes widened.

"Sakura." The voice said.

I looked up to see a man with light purple hair in a messy fashion wearing a white cloak. He smiled warmly at me.

I opened my mouth to speak to him but no words came out. He put he finger to his lips, signaling me to be silent. He gestured for me to come forward.

"Let me get a look at you." He smiled.

I walked twords him and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You've grown into a fine young woman." She said.

I stared at him in curiosity.

He sighed.

"It's time for you to go back now Sakura." He said solomly.

I found my voice again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled sadly at me.

"We'll see eachother again. Soon." He said.

He turned on his heal and slowly walked away from me.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, trying to run after him but I was just sucked back into a cloud of darkness.

"Mmhhh.." I groaned as I shielded my eyes from the bright light attacking my sensitive eyes.

Once my eyes got used to the light I took I my surroundings. First thing I noticed, was I was in a hospital room. Second, the Kazekage of Suna was asleep in a chair next to my bed, facing me. My brow furrowed.

"Gaara." I rasped.

My throat was dry and scratchy from the lack of useage. Gaara was awake again and was at my side almost imediatly.

"Sakura." He breathed.

"Water." I rasped.

Gaara was quick to comply and got me a glass of water from the sink on the other side of the room. He helped me sit up, being carful of my IV and watched as I gulped the water down greedily, my thoat no longer dry and uncomfortable.

I looked up at Gaara, silently asking him why I was here.

"You've been out for three days. You used too much chakra in your fight against the _Uchiha_." He spat the mans name like it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Mifune-sensei and Okisuke, are they ok?" I asked.

"Yes. They're fine now." Gaara answered.

"And you?" I asked.

He froze for a second.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Gaara smiled.

I nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He was able to escape from us. He killed Danzou and one of his team mates and then disapeared with a masked man." Gaara said.

_A masked man...?_

Gaara sat on the side of the bed.

"I've been appointed the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces." Gaara said.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Aren't you going to congradulate me?" Gaara laughed.

I glared at him.

"Are you sure you're up for this Gaara?" I asked.

Gaara sighed and stared at the ground for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked back at me with a fire I had never seen before, buring in his eyes. Determination.

"I will do what is right and I will protect my village... And those important to me." Gaara said, staring intently into my eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Why is he looking at me like this?_

Gaara stood up from the bed.

"Shii said you could leave after you woke up. I'll escort you to the barracks once you've dressed." Gaara said.

I nodded.

I got out of the bed quickly and stood, which wasn't a very good idea since my head suddenly felt like it was spinning and I lost my balance. Before I could fall, Gaara reached out and caught me, pulling me tightly to his chest.

Our faces were inches from eachother. I felt a blush dust my cheeks. Gaara's eyes darkened and he pulled me closer.

I felt myself gasp.

_What is he-_

"I'm hear to give you a check up Sakura-san!" Shii said as he walked into the room.

He froze in the door at what he saw.

"Oh! I.. Um... I'll come back later s-since you're um... In the middle of something.." Shii said nervously.

We broke apart and Gaara coughed akwardly.

"I'll wait outside for you and bring you to the barracks after you've dressed." Gaara said and excused himself to wait outside the room.

Shii looked twords me and my blush intensified.

"Alright. Let's see how your injuries have healed." He said and sat me on the bed.

He unwrapped my bandages to look at my wounds. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Y-your completely healed! How is it possible for you to recover so quickly!? Those injuries you recieved were almost fatal!" He explaimed.

I shurgged.

"I always heal quickly." I said and brushed passed him.

"It shouldn't be humanlypossible for someone to heal this quickly... It's almost _inhuman_." He continued.

My eyes hardened.

"I'm fine. Thank you for everything Shii, but please leave so I can dress." I snapped.

He nodded and left the room.

_Inhuman._

I pulled on my shirt.

_That's right. I'm not human._

I paused dressing for a moment.

_Was I ever human? Was I ever a normal person? Did I ever have a normal family? A mother? A father?_

I stared blankly at the wall.

_Human._

I sighed and continued dressing.

After dressing I went outside to find Gaara waiting paitenly for me.

_Human feelings._

I stared at Gaara for a second.

_Love._

I quickly looked away and began walking to the baracks, Gaara falling in step beside me.

_Could it be?_


	9. At The Stroke Of Midnight

A True Samurai

Chapter Nine, At The Stroke Of Midnight

I walked to a secluded part of the hideout where a meditation room was to be alone with my thoughts. I passed a large grandfather clock that was outside the small meditation room.

_Fourteen more hours._

Just fourteen hours until the Allied Shinobi Forces would gather together and then begin the Fourth Shinobi World War.

I sat down in the room and hugged my knee's to my chest, shutting my eyes tightly.

_Death. Destrution. Pain. Loss. __**War**__._

I sighed, but then my senses were on high alert. Someone was on the other side of the sliding door. They finally entered the room.

_Okisuke._

He walked over and kneeled next to me.

"We need to talk." He said.

_"Now get your hands off __**my **__woman."_

"Sakura." Okisuke started.

"How long?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"How long what?" He whispered.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" I asked.

Okisuke continued to stare at me but I dare not look up at him.

"Since we were children. Sakura... I may not live threw this war..." Okisuke stated.

My head snapped up at him.

"Okisuke-!"

"You need to know this Sakura! I don't want to die without telling you... That I'm in love you." Okisuke whispered.

I felt tears sting in my eyes and a lump form in my throat.

_Okisuke... I was always so selfish with you. Always wanting you near me. But only holding you at an arms length, when you wanted so much more. I'm __**sorry **__Okisuke._

"Say something." Okisuke whispered.

I smiled saddly.

"Okisuke. A part of me will always love you... But not the way you love me." I said and caressed his cheek gently.

Without warning Okisuke pulled me to him and something warm met my lips.

_Okisuke..._

I tried to pull away, not wanting to give him false hope but his strong arms anchored me in place. I finally just gave in, letting him kiss me but not kissing him back. Okisuke slowly pulled away but came back to gently peck my lips again, and again, and _again_, before hugging me to his chest.

"I'd always wanted to hold you like a man should hold a woman." Okisuke muttered.

His hand came up and ran threw my hair softly.

"To run my hands threw your hair as much as I wanted." Okisuke said.

His hands cupped my face and he gave me a one last chaste kiss on my lips.

"To kiss you until you were breathless." Okisuke whispered.

I choked back a sob, my heart breaking because _I_ was breaking _his _heart.

"Gaara... He's a lucky man." Okisuke smiled saddly.

My eyes widened.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura. I've known you long enough now to know that you have feeings for him, however small they may be." Okisuke sighed.

I couldn't speak, my mind going a mile a minute.

I finally gave a small sigh.

"It doesn't matter. With this war, our life span isn't that certin at the moment." I said.

Okisuke nodded. He suddenly stood up and I gave him a questioning look.

"This is our last night of relative peace." Okisuke stated.

I raised an eyebrow in in further question of his statement.

"Remember when we were kids, you used to love to fairy tale books I brought to you when I came back from away missions? And how you always wanted to dance like the princesses did with the prince in the books. So we would dance together for ages, just like in the fairy tales." Okisuke smiled.

I blushed.

"I was always so bad at dancing." I muttered.

Okisuke chuckled and offered his hand to me.

"Our last night of peace. Our last chance to be childish before our lives are consumed by war and death. Sakura... Just for tonight, let me be your prince, and you my princess." Okisuke said.

I smiled up at him and took his hand as he lifted me up. Wraping his arms around me tightly, I circled mine around his neck, letting my face rest on his shoulder while his was burried in my hair. We slowly swayed to a melody only we could hear.

"I love you, Sakura." Okisuke whispered.

"I know." I whispered as a lone tear tricklyed down my face.

The old clock outside the door chimed, signaling it as midnight.

We slowly pulled apart, and with one final glance, Okisuke left the room to prepare for battle in the morning.

I sank to the floor on my knee's.

_All fairy tales come to an end, but I'm glad you were my prince for a night, Okisuke._


	10. Warriors in Love

A True Samurai

Chapter Ten, Warriors In Love

_I was scared. So scared in this place._

_It was dark, and they had stripped us of our clothes. The room was so cold that I could see my breath._

_"Sakura..." Makino whispered._

_I looked over at the girl with green hair that was sloppily cut. Not that mine was any better. When __**they**__ had taken us, they cut our hair sort with a kunai._

_"Yeah?" I answered, trying to stay as quiet as possible, terrified that __**they**__ would come back._

_"I'm so scared... I want my mommy..." Makino whimpered._

_I held her close to me and stroked her hair soothingly._

_"Shh... It's ok... It's ok... Good girl." I smiled._

_Three of the other children moved closer to us and we all huddled closer together, trying to stay warm._

_We then heard the thundering sound of heavy foot falls. Clanking metal. Then the cell door of the dirty, stone cell room was wrenched open._

_"UP! UP! EVERYONE UP! LET'S GO!" The large, dark haired man roared._

_Four of the man's followers herded us out, whacking our ankles and backs with canes._

_We scrambled out of the dirty, dark cell as fast as we could. Once outside, they blind folded us and walked us outside._

_I could feel the snow under my bare feet. Makino was still beside me, clinging to my arm._

_We finally sopped and the took the blind folds off and shoved us inside of an old, seemingly abandond thatched house._

_They threw some rags on the ground._

_"Wear these." The dark haired man said._

_After we dressed all of the three to four year olds, including me, were lined up against a wall._

_"Your families are all dead. Nobody knows that any of you exsist. You, belong to us now." The dark haired man said._

_Makino shook in fear beside me and I held her hand tightly._

_"You, are candidates to become the next generation of Yukigukare's feared weapons. Kuetsuki no Buki. Your training starts here. Only a few of you will come out of this alive." He continued._

_We were terrified. Absoulutly terrified of this man. Of this place. These people. What they were going to do to us. Mostly, because we knew there was no escape._

_"We are the Shinobi of Yukigukare. And our one, and only purpose is complete domination of all the Shinobi lands." He said._

_Another man with bright blue hair and an eye patch walked up behind the darked haired man._

_"Today, marks a new day for all of you. Today, you become our comrades." The blue haired man stated._

_"And we will distroy the weaklings who dare to speak ill of our village. We will __**kill**__ all who stand in the way. The time has come for Yukigukare to be truely seen as the strongest of the Shinobi Villages! The current Yukikage is dead to us, for he cannot give us the strength we need! So we will be the strength, and you, will be our weapons!" _

I shot up from my sleeping mat, my body covered in a cold sweat and my breathing ragged. I buried my face in my hands.

_That place... I never want to go back there..._

I slowly got up and dressed in my black and white gii and sheathed my two swords. Today, Gaara was addressing all of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Upon arriving to the gathering plains, I saw Okisuke waiting for me, along side Urakaku. We held eachothers gaze for a moment, then looked away. Urakaku gave us both a confused look.

"You two are quiet. What, lovers spat?" Urakaku laughed.

I gave him a glare the clearly stated to _shut the hell up_. He did so quickly and stayed quiet as we made our way to the higher platform where Mifune and the other commander's were. I stood on the right of Mifune. On my other side was Gaara, then after his was a masked man with outragous white hair that defyed gravity. I saw the shinobi begin to quarrel. Then small groups here and there began to physically fight.

_Well this is going PERFECTLY..._

Sand spiraled inbetween the arguing Shinobi and knocked them appart. I gave a shocked gasp and turned to the only known sand user. Gaara stood there, watching the Shinobi and they too watched him. All eyes were on the young general.

"Three times now... We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created _me_." Gaara said.

_Gaara._

"I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world, and all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara are trying to do today." Gaara stared thoughtfully at the ground, as if recalling a memory.

The Shinobi continued to watch their leader, in awe at his words.

"But one man, one shinobi from Konoha stopped me!" He said.

I stared at Gaara. I had never seen this side to him.

"I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will!" Gaara yelled.

The Shinobi's eyes shined with streangth, strength Gaara was giving them with his inspiring words.

"There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand!" Gaara said.

_So that's what you're doing..._

"SO THERE IS NO SAND, NO STONE, NO LEAF, NO MIST, NO CLOUD! NOW THERE ARE ONLY-"

_You brilliant, brilliant man Gaara._

"WARRIORS!" Gaara gestured to the Shinobi and Samurai.

They cheered, more passionate than ever, all fighting and arguments forgotten.

"And if you still hold a grudge against the Sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!" Gaara said.

I smiled lightly.

"Our enemies are after my friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, I beg of you! Lend me your aid!" Gaara shouted.

The Shinobi and Samurai erupted into cheers and applause.

_The more passionate they are, the more they'll want to work together. Good job Gaara._

"Tomorrow we move out for battle. Sakura, you will be Gaara's second in command." Mifune said.

I saw Okisuke's fist clench and heard a small growl coming from him.

"Yes, Mifune-sensei." I bowed.

Gaara came up behind me.

"Excuse us, I just was to run over some last minute battle tactic's with my Second." Gaara said.

Mifune nodded in approval.

We left the conferance room and walked to Gaara's small, make shift office.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Kazekage-sama?" I asked.

"Haven't I told you to call me Gaara." Gaara muttered.

"We have to go to war tomorrow, we don't have time for this Gaara-"

"That's why I want there to be some time." Gaara hissed.

I gave him a confused look.

"Yes, we're going to war tomorrow. That's why..." Gaara reached a hand out and caressed my cheek, his face closing in on mine.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"I want to have some time... Even if it's only a second... I want to..." He whispered, inching closer and closer.

"G-Gaara." I whispered.

He left me no time to protest and sealed my lips with his in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't like Okisuke's. Forced, rushed and overpowering. A onesided kiss. But Gaara's... It was soft but passionate, needing and filled with something, that could only be described as _love_.

He slowly pulled away, eyes locked on mine.

"Why did you..? What...?" I was at a loss.

Gaara sighed.

"You're so smart but so brilliantly _stupid_ sometimes." He chuckled.

"H-hey!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara whispered.

My eyes widened.

_No way._

"Sakura. I'm in love with you." Gaara said.

I shook my head and pushed away.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Gaara growled and took a step forward, twords me.

"I mean, we are going to _war_ tomorrow. What if... What if one of us don't... What if you..." I couldn't bare to say it.

Gaara took my hands in his and held them to his chest.

"I don't want to live my life with a tonne of 'what if's'. Sakura. I don't want to die tomorrow, without knowing that you and I would have had a chance. And if we do... I will fight harder than anyone out there to stay alive and come back to you." Gaara stated.

He pulled me to him and held me tightly, seemingly never letting go.

"Gaara I.." I whispered.

"Please Sakura... You don't know how badly I want to hear those words." He said.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and pulled away.

"Survive. Come back in one piece. Don't die our there. And if you do... Then I'll say it." I answered and left the office as quickly as I could.

**It only took ten chapters but... They finally kissed! But sakura! Why must you be so mean to Gaa-chan.**

**I know! I know! A bit of a let down with the romance. But don't worry, next chappy is gooey and lovey and action-ey... Eh.**

**anyway...**

**REVIEW FANFICTION MONKEYS! O_O **

**~Nagato-chan**


	11. Because I Was Loved

A True Samurai

Chapter Eleven, Because I Was Loved

"Sakura! Watch you're right!" Gaara yelled.

I blocked the White Zetsu and sliced it in half, moving onto the next one.

"There are so many of them!" I panted, ploughing threw another four.

Gaara and I stood back to back and blocked the next White Zetsu's attacks, quickly killing them after.

"Onoki! How are you holding up!?" Gaara yelled.

The small old man used his dust release tecnique that he was so famous for, on another team of White Zetsu, effectivly killing them off. Another White Zetsu attacked him from behind, almost catching him off guard. With a loud battle cry, his dust release jutsu hammered down on the on coming White Zetsu.

"Just _perfect_! Thanks for asking!" He grunted.

"I don't think it can get much worse than this." I muttered.

The ground beneath us trembled and more of the White Zetsu came up from the ground.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Gaara sighed.

I growled at him.

"Oh shut up, if we live threw this, I'm going to kick your ass for all those snide remarks you've been making. That goes for you too, you damn old geezer!" I yelled.

"Now's not the time for threatening your comrades!" Gaara hissed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?"

"Yes, but I'm not, am I?"

"You damn fucking idiot, I swear I'll kill you right now!"

"Oh, how sweet, and just after I confessed my love to you."

"Would you both shut your traps _**DEAL WITH THE PROBLEM**_?!" Onoki shouted.

Almost as soon as the White Zetsu were taken care of, we were faced with another problem.

"South. Four people under the Edo Tensei are heading right twords us... They have strong chakra signatures. Up on a Kage's level." I said, using my 'Buki Eye' tecnique to survey the area.

"We can't retreat any further. We've got to make our stand here!" Onoki said.

"Agreed." Gaara said.

"You both specialise in long range attacks, right?" I said.

Both nodded, their attention on me.

"Launch some long range attacks and I'll observe how they respond. Once I've anaylised them and figured out how to imobalise them, Gaara can seal them." I said.

Gaara smirked as did Onoki.

"Mifune taught you well, I don't understand why you never became a Shinobi. You would have been quite a valuable asset to your Shinobi Country." Onoki mused.

My eyes narrowed.

"Because being a Samurai seemed much more appealing than going back to being an experimental weapon." I snapped and got into position, waiting paitenly for the enemy to come within our reach.

Onoki dropped the subject and waited for me to give Gaara the signal to start long range attacks.

I watched the enemies closely, their faces coming into my view. My eyes went wide in shock. I had seen them before, in the text books and scrolls back at the Samurai barracks. These were past Kage's. One of them being the fouth Kazekage.

"Now!" I yelled.

Gaara sent his sand upon them.

Somehow, it was deflected.

"Woohoo! That's a shit load of sand! Wonder which village is behind _that_ tecnique!" One of them laughed.

Another sand attack by Gaara was sent, but was met by another one that matched Gaara's. The former Kazekage was using almost the same tecniques as Gaara.

Gaara sent anoter wave of sand. One of the Edo Tensei influenced Kage's lept into the air, only to be met by Onoki's Dust Release Jutsu. it was deflected by the man quickly, as if he had seen it comming a mile away.

"Father. It's been a while." Gaara said to the former Kazekage.

_Father?_

"Gaara, where did Shukaku go!?" Gaara's father asked.

"Gone forever. I'm no longer the Jinchuuriki you created." Gaara explained.

"Y-... You're not a Jinchuuriki..? How is that possibe?!" He yelled.

"I died when the Shukaku was taken from me by the very people who control you now. But by the efforts of Chyio-sama and my friends, I was able to come back." Gaara said.

"You of all people have friends?"

"You tried to kill me six times. And each time, I grew to hate and fear you... But now, I do not hate you. I even understand why you did what you did." Gaara sighed.

I felt my heart ache for Gaara.

"I am Kazekage now. It is the duty of a leader to protect the village, and eradicate the threat to his home." Gaara said.

Gaara's father gasped is shock.

"You'e Kazekage now?" He asked.

"That's not all, he's a Commander General of the Allied Shinobi Forces. And he's very well respected by all the current Kage and my Master." I said, comming to stand next to Gaara.

Gaara turned to me, shock evident on his face. I winked at him and smiled reasuringly. I was going to help him. No matter what it would cost, I would not leave Gaara alone to fight this. I would be there and I would protect him. Gaara's father seemed deep in thought.

"This Edo Tensei Jutsu... Perhaps there was some value to it after all." Gaara's father said.

Gaara was silent, trapped in some sort of staring contest with his father.

"I will determine your worth once more, this time, by my own hands! Can you truly surpass me?" Gaara's father said.

Both of them unleashed their sand on eachother once more without even flintching. I stared in awe as the Fourth Kazekage's sand, flecked with gold dust and Gaara's red sand collided again.

"Suna Arare!" Gaara yelled.

Gaara's sand came up and took hold of the Edo Tensei Kage's, restricing any further movement. The sand that held them captive took on the form of a woman.. But the Fourth Kazekage continued to fight back, sending sand shurriken at Gaara. A giant hand made of Gaara's sand shielded him.

Gaara's father stopped.

"You've truly grown, Gaara." He said.

Gaara gave him a questioning look.

"The only thing a father need's to do is trust in his children, and that in it's self is true value." Gaara's father said.

Gaara seemed confused. Not understanding what his father was saying. His father looked up at the woman of sand that was keeping him in place.

"That's what you meant Karura, isn't it? It appears... That I didn't have an eye for value after all." He continued.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"The sand will always protect you. It's not Shukaku's strength that you wield, but that of your mother Karura's." His father explained.

Gaara didn't know what to say.

"You're mother... Truly loved you, Gaara." Gaara's fther said.

Gaara's breath caught in his throat.

"I was... Loved by my mother?" Gaara gasped.

Gaara's father nodded, his face solom, filled with pain and regret.

"But, back when Yashamaru was after me... He said-"

"I ordered him to lie to you. I had to see if the Bijuu inside of you still had the capasity to berzerk out of control... For the sake of the entire village..." He explained.

"But he said-!"

"The person that Yashamaru hated wasn't you. It as _me_." Gaara's father said. "Because I was the one who placed Shukaku inside of you when you were still in his sister's womb."

Gaara stared in shock at his father, taking in his words.

"But Yashamaru too was a Shinobi. He was my right hand man, as part of the Sand's ANBU. For the sake of the village... He followed my orders exsactly as I gave them... It was a mistake."

He looked down at the ground. Pain and confusion etched into his face.

Seeing him so sad and confused made me so... Broken. I was so used to him being in control. Being so strong. But now, I saw the other side to him. The one he hides from the public. His soft, childish side. The lonely, heartbroken child he really was inside. How deprived he was of physical touch. From _love_. Something he so desperatly _craved_. Seeing him this way made me realise something. I _wanted_ to stay by his side. I wanted to comfort him.

_Because I love him too._

"It seems everything I did was a mistake. You ended up having to carry all kinds of excessive burdens. I decided on my own wha mattered to you and what didn't. I stole your existance as a Jinchuuriki for my own. I stole your mother... And I stole away your feelings for your mother. I stole away any conections you had with anyone. And ultimatly, I would have stolen your life. And now, the only things you have to ascociate with you parent's... Are the wounds to you heart."

**Gaara POV**

I fought back all the tears I could. But I couldn't help but remember...

_"It's not bleeding... But lately... I've felt alot of pain. Right here." I said, gesturing to my heart._

_Yashamaru smiled sadly at me. He took the knife from my hand and lightly cut his finger._

_"When your body get's hurt, blood rushes to the wound, making it look more painful. but after some time passes, the pain fades away on it's own. And with the help of medicine, it heals much faster. But the problem is, with wounds to your heart, there's nothing here that can fix those." Yashamaru said._

_"Wounds in my heart?" I asked._

_"Wounds in your body and wounds in your heart are kind of different. Unlike wounds to your body, there's no medicine that can treat them. And they can stay with you your whole life and never heal." Yashamaru said._

_I looked down at the ground in saddness._

_"There's only on thing that can help heal a wounded heart. but it's a difficult medicine to get a hold of. Because you can ony recive it fom another person." Yashamaru continued._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_Yashamaru looked at the picture of mother and smiled lightly._

_"It's 'love' Gaara." _

_"Love? But how do I get it?" I asked._

_Yashamaru chuckled._

_"Don't you know Gaara? You've already been given it." Yashamaru said._

_I gasped in suprise._

_"I think my sister really loved you." _

I rubbed at me eyes and my sand surrounded me, in the shape of my mother.

_"Shukaku was originally a huanting spirit for the sake of combat. But what makes the sand move on it's own to protect you is your mother's love. I think that your mother's will is still alive in that sand." _

I felt the tears dribble down my cheeks. My shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

_"Because my sister... Even it it would have killed her.. she would have wanted to protect you."_

"Your mother was strong, even in her death she still continues to believe in you and protect you. That's hat's helped bring you hear today." Father said.

I wiped away the tears with my sleeve.

"Now that you've become Kazekage, and you've made real friends, and you've made real conections with people. all those things fom you I stole..." He said.

I looked down at my father.

"But I, your father, never did a thing for you. No... I couldn't even call myself your father." He laughed bitterly.

"Mother truly was amazing... but this is the first time you've ever given me 'medicine', father." I said.

"Gaara..." Father said.

"I'm stronger now because of mother... And you, father. Because I was loved, I'm stronger." I said.

I made a handsign.

"Seal!" I yelled.

My sand slowly enclosed around the four figures, the sealing tag appearing on them.

"More than I could have hoped for, you've surrpassed me. I entrust the village to you now, my son." Father said.

I could have sword I saw him smile and a tear drip from his eye as the sand completely covered them and sealed them away.

"It's over! We did it!" One of the sand shinobi said.

The Shinobi and Samurai cheered for their victory.

I looked over at Sakura who was smiling. I made my way over to her and she placed a hand on my cheek.

"You're alive..." She sighed in relief.

"Don't you have to hold up your end of the bargin?" I said, smirking a little.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I love you too, you big, dumb, sarcastic, egotistical, jer-" I didn't let her finish as I pulled her to me and kissed her passionatly, right infront of my men and Onoki.

"Kids these day's." Onoki muttered.

"Woohoo!" The Shinobi cheered while some others let out cat calls.

But I didn't care.

_Finally... I have the one I want in my arms. And I'm never letting her go._


	12. In The Future

A True Samurai

Chapter Twelve, In The Future

_"Your preliminary test. It is today." Kusa, the green haired man said._

_"Those of you who fail will be dealt with by Toji." Mako, the dark haired man said, gesturing to the blood hound that was twice our size and tied up to a near by wall._

_The dog's snapping jaws and growling made us shake in fear._

_"First up. Sakura and Jinta." Kusa said._

_I looked over at the boy with light blond hair and blue eyes. He was terrified. So was I._

_We were grabbed roughly and throughen inside of a large fighting cage._

_"Fight or you'll die." Mako growled, hitting the cage with his hand._

_"You better fight to kill. Or Toji is going to finish off the loser."_

_Jinta lunged at me, in fear of what would happen if we didn't._

_The floor was littered with a mutitude of rusty, blood covered weapons. I took the kunai from the ground as he went to punch me. I got out of his way and he crashed into the cage wall._

_He got up and took a knife from the ground and ran at me again. I got out of the way again._

_He swipped for me a fourth time and finally succeeded in slashing my arm._

_I clutched my arm and he knocked me to the ground. I took a kunai from the ground to defend myself. _

_I smelled something odd. Like iron. It was a strong smell. Looking between us I saw my kunai impaling the boy, right where his heart would be and fell backwards onto my rear, staring up at him in fear. I watched as the light drained from his eyes and he fell to the ground. Dead._

_I stared at my small blood stained hands in shock, my breath coming out in short pants. Like my lungs were being constricted._

_**I... I killed someone... I... I'm a murderer.**_

_" Take the girl to her cell. She fights tomorrow."_

_"And the boys body?"_

_"Toji looks hungry."_

_As I was dragged out of the room, I saw them throw Jinta's body to where the dog was. I saw the dog bite into the boys jugular and rip it out._

_I gagged and forced myself to look away._

"Sakura." Gaara whispered in my ear.

I cracked an eye open and turned on my side to see Gaara better.

I smiled at Gaara's shirtless form and reached up, rubbing his strong, muscled chest. Gaara got ontop of me, pinning my arms above my head.

"You know it drives me insane when you do that." Gaara growled and nipped my ear lobe.

I giggled and squirmed underneath him.

"You're not getting away so easily, Sa-ku-ra." Gaara whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my legs around his hips. Gaara groaned a low, gruttle moan.

"You're trying to make me rape you, aren't you?" Gaara moaned.

I free'd my hands from his grasp and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

"It's not rape if it's concentual." I purred.

Gaara attacked my lips once more, grinding his need against my aching core. Gaara let out a primal growl, pulling at my bindings that covered the top half of my chest.

"Kazekage-sama! We need to go over battlefield plans!" A shinobi called from outside the tent.

Gaara glared at whoever was on the otherside of the tent.

"I'm going to be a few minutes, go ahead without me." Gaara said threw gritted teeth.

"Hai!"

Gaara looked down at me. I couldn't help myself. I went into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. He looked like someone just killed his puppy.

Gaara glared down at me.

"Why me..?" He muttered and rose off the sleeping mat, pulling the covers off me.

"You're coming too. _Second in Comand_." Gaara smirked.

I growled.

"You suck." I muttered and got up to put on my black gii.

After we dressed, we walked out of the tent and went to meet Onoki inside another tent on the other side of camp. Once we got there, it was time for business.

"In four days we are going to randevous with Mifune and his group once we reach the Kuroku Bridge. It seems they are in dire need of our assistance." Onoki said.

Gaara and I nodded.

"We leave by night fall." Gaara said.

"Will there be anything else, Onoki-dono?" I asked.

Onoki rolled his eyes.

"You're free to do whatever it is you young lovers do. Now get out of my hair!" The old man growled.

"Hair? All I see is a bald midget." I smirked.

"YOU DAMN GIRL! I'LL SHOW YOU BALD!"

"You know, you really are an idiot sometimes." Gaara sighed.

"Eh, I'd rather be an idiot than a stuck up prick like you." I shrugged.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Gaara growled.

I smirked in response and fell back on my sleeping mat, folding my arms under my head and staring up at the white cloth of the tent.

"Prick." I muttered.

"You love me anyway." Gaara chuckled and layed down on his side next to me.

His hand came up to trace the features of my face. Eyebrows. Nose, Jaw. Chin. Then he stopped at my lips, running his thumb over my plump, rosy lips. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before speaking.

"Marry me." Gaara stated out of the blue.

I gaped at him.

"Pardon?"

"Marry me." Gaara repeated with more force.

"Gaara...-"

"I'm turning seventeen soon. You're already sixteen. We are of marrying age. So no one can protest. Even if they did, I'd kill them." Gaara stated.

"But-"

"This isn't up for discution. I'm marrying you, and there's no way around it." Gaara said and gathered me into his arms, burying his nose into my hair.

"Gaara. You're the Kazekage. I'm Mifune's right hand. And I seem to be stating this to you alot lately, so much, it's worrying me. _We are in a war_. Has that not registered in that thick skull of yours?" I grumbled.

I felt Gaara's chest rumble in laughter.

"Say what you want now, but Sakura..."

Gaara pulled away enough to have us eye level. Sea foam staring into emerald.

"I know we are in a war. That's why I want to think of a future after the war. A future with _you_." Gaara said.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he nuzzled his face into my hand more.

"I love you, you stuck up prick." I sighed and turned around, facing away from him.

I could hear him chuckle.

"I love you too, crazy woman." Gaara laughed and held me tightly to his chest.

It was peacefully silent for about four more seconds.

"I'm still going to marry you." Gaara whispered.

"And I'm still going to kick you're ass if you don't shut up." I snapped.

"Oh really now?"

"Hmph!"

"I hope you know, I'm going to keep asking you until you say yes." Gaara said.

I felt a vein in my forehead throb.

"Damn idiot." I muttered and felt him snuggle impossibly closer to me, burying his face in my neck.

"Stubborn woman." He shot back as we both slowly settled down into our blissful slumber.

**Ok, I was nice, a gave you a filler chapter. And I updated two days in a row! Hooray! I special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**~william and jack and jake**

~**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno**

**~sakuramcgarden**

**~diridiri**

**~Yuuki-Hime 2097**

**~AngeDeMinuit **

**~miikodesu**

**~Poobear07 **

**~Katarin Kishika **

**~Guest**

**~Narutofan3721**

**~angel897 **

**Thank you to all my follwers too! I love writing this fic. I know that my speeling can be bad because English isn't my first language. But I hope to learn more and more. **

**Now! Let's see if we can reach 40 reviews! I will be one happy camper if I get 40 reviews!**

**Thank for your support in the fanfic. I must give you some bad new tho...**

**I'm taking a short break from this fanfic for about one or two weeks.**

**I have some big decisions to make this week. And whatever I decide will bring alot of change to my life. Wish me luck people! Let's hope I don't screw up...**

**Peace and Love!**

**~Nagato-chan19**


	13. Kodai The Valiant

A True Samurai

Chapter Thirteen, Kodai The Valiant

Master Kodai sat in the rec room of the Samurai compound. Infront of him was a small table, filled with Mahjong tiles. In this spot, he had played over a thousand games of Mahjong with a certin pinkette. All of which he won. He smiled at the memory of her annoyed face, and how she always accused him of cheating. Sakura was always so determined to win against him. Every chance she got, she would challenge him to a game.

He traced the patterns on the Mahjong Wind Tiles. _Kaze_.

He had heard about the Godaime Kazekage's declaration of love for the young female Samurai. He felt sorrow in his heart for Okisuke. Many had known of his deep love for Sakura. But, he knew that Okisuke would still continue to love her regardless of it. He also knew that Okisuke was a stubborn man, and would not give up so easily. The Godaime Kazekage was going to have to fight to keep Sakura, that was for sure.

Kodai gave a small sigh and went to take a drink of jinging tea from his cup. There was a sudden, but powerful tremor the rocked the Samurai compound. A loud crash was heard, and from there, all hell broke loose.

"We have to evacuate the fledglings!"

Master Kodai stood with several other Samurai.

"Four Edo Tensei victims have influtrated the barracks. And we have reason to believe that Uchiha Madara has also influtrated the base." The captin said.

Kodai nodded.

"Where are the fledglings?" Kdai asked.

"They're trapped in the west wing." Another answered.

"Alright. Let's go. We have to save them, at all costs." Kodai announced.

The Samurai and Master Kodai took off to the west wing.

"I'll ask you again." Madara growled as he threw the lifeless corpse of a flegling to the ground.

He turned his gaze to the shaking children.

"Where is the Buki container?" He hissed.

The children backed away in fear.

"If you don't tell me, I'll rip you all apart, slowly and painfuly. I'll make sure you won't die until you've felt a world of burning pain." Madara threatened.

"Madara!" Kodai yelled as he and the Samurai arrived.

"About time. I've already finished off four of them. All of them were useless. You really do keep your information under lock and key. None of them would tell me a thing." Madara chuckled.

Kodai looked down at the fallen fledglings.

"You will pay for what you have done." Kodai growled.

"We'll see." Madara laughed.

"Captin, get the fledglings to safty. I'll handle this." Kodai said as he unsheathed his kantana.

"But, Master Kodai-"

"I may not be a young man anymore, but I still have some fight left in these old bones. Don't you worry about me. Now go!" Kodai said.

The Samurai rushed the fledglings out of the west wing.

Once they were far enough, Kodai lunged at Madara. Both breaking threw the wall and falling outside in the Koi Gardens.

Their fight raged on for some time.

"So, where is the girl? Surely you didn't let her go fight in the war. Not when you know I'm still looking for her." Madara said.

Master Kodai growled and went in for another blow but went straight threw Madara.

"I'm going to find her. And when I do, I'm going to take the demon from inside of her, and watch her die." Madara said.

Kodai ran at him again.

"I won't let you touch that child!" Kodai yelled.

His efforts were fruitless. He wasn't fast enough. Before her could even realise it, his own sword was now impaling him threw his chest. He coughed up some blood.

"You should know by now. You can't do anything." Madara said from behind him, still holding the blade.

Kodai stared down at the ground.

...

_"I'm going to grow up and be one of the greatest Samurai that ever lived! I'll make you and Mifune-sensei proud to be my teachers!" Sakura smiled._

...

_"I'm finally a full fledged Samurai! That mean's you're no longer my teacher. But I'll still need to beat you in Mahjong..." Sakura grumbled._

...

_"I swear to you Master Kodai! I'll never lose. If I fail, then I'll try again. If I fail then, I'll try __**even harder**__ the next time! I'll never give up on anything. I swear that I'll never, ever let anyone beat me. Because that's my 'Samurai code of honour'!" Sakura said as she and Kodai watched the sunset._

...

Kodai clenched his teeth and gripped the blade that was jutting out of his chest. Kodai let a powerful surge of chakra, in the form of lightning, run threw the blade and burn Madara.

Madara jumped back and narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"It's true. I may not be strong enough... To protect her... But I know... That Sakura is stronger that me even, and that she has enough power to defeat even you! I know she will keep everyone else safe! Because..." Kodai gasped.

Madara glared at him even harder.

_How is he able to even stand? I hit such a vital point in his body. The old man sould be __**dead**__ by now._

"I know she will be the bridge to peace, and I will be one of her pillers to hold her up! I believe in her with everything I have!" Kodai yelled.

Madara rushed forward, ripping the kantana from the old mans chest. He threw it on the ground.

_I'm done here. Now, where else could she have gone?_

Madara disapeared in his Tsyokumi vortex.

Kodai fell to his knee's, breathing harshly. He looked up at the setting sun.

_Sakura... I know you are strong. I know you will win. I'm so happy you were one of my students. You've made me very proud. You you'll become an outstanding Samurai._

Kodai fell to the ground, his eyes slowly closing.

_You... Will surely bring peace... To this world._

Kodai took in the last sight of the sunset.

_I guess, I'm truly unbeatable a Mahjong, ne Kizashi? But you did raise... A child who is most certinly, one of a kind._

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

We had arrived at the randevous point safely. Mifune, Okisuke and I were together again. That was one thing I'm greatful for. One thing I can live with out, is Okisuke and Gaara's constant bickering. At first it was quiet comical. But now... It's down right embarassing.

Mifune and I were outside, taking a peaceful walk around the camp site.

"Mifune-sama! We've just gotten word from the Samurai base! There was an attack on the compound!" A Samurai said as he ran to us.

I froze. The Samurai handed Mifune a scroll. He opened it and read it quickly, his face terrified. I watched him read, and them saw his face pale.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kodai-sama... Was killed by Madara." Mifune answered.

My breath hitched in my throat.

"No..." I whispered.

I looked down at the ground.

"No that can't be possible... It has to be a mistake. That old man is tough as steel. He couldn't..." I choked.

"He went head to head with him... Sakura... He's dead." Mifune said.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, running away from the truth.

* * *

Mifune was after relaying the news of Master Kodai's demise to Okisuke and Gaara. Okisuke was staring at the ground, rage boiling inside him. Master Kodai was also one of his former teachers. He was a good man, and it made his heart feel sick with grief.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"She just needs some time to herself. Master Kodai and her were very close. She thought of him as a grandfather. This is probably very hard for her to take." Mifune answered.

Okisuke got up from his cross-legged seating position and rose to his feet.

"I'm going to find her." Okisuke announced and walked out of the tent.

Gaara got up and went out after him. Gaara caught Okisuke by the arm.

"You know that she's with me. If anyone should comfort her it's me." Gaara growled.

Okisuke glared at him.

"You barely know her. Now buzz of kid. Go make a sand castle or something." Okisuke snapped.

"She doesn't love you." Gaara answered.

"I know that. But she's still my friend. I understand her more than anyone. It doesn't matter if I'm with her or not. I'll be damned if I'll let her deal with this alone." Okisuke said.

Gaara let his arm go.

"You try anything with her and I swear, I will rip you apart. Regardless of any peace agreement. If you touch her, in anyway unnecessary, then you're going to know what a 'Desert Coffin' feels like." Gaara growled.

"Got it, anything else sand rat?" Okisuke snapped.

"No, just don't touch what's mine, or you're in for a world of pain." Gaara said.

"You're repeating yourself." Okisuke smirked.

"Just to get it through that dense skull of yours. No get going, you fucking bald idiot." Gaara snarled and stalked off.

* * *

Okisuke found Sakura in a heavily wooded area, sitting up on a tall chestnut tree. He jumped up and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

Sakura sighed.

"Hi."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"You do realize, the old man has officially beat you in Mahjong." Okisuke chuckled.

"That damn old geezer! I was supposed to have a rematch with him!" Sakura growled.

Both of them spent the night being reminiscent about their old master. The good times, the bad times. They laughed, they cried. At one point, argued. But, once morning came, they both felt so much better. They were ready to go on in life. They would fight threw this and become even stronger. They knew if they all stuck together, they would all come out on the other side. But they would never forget their brave, maniacal, brilliant, gentle and wise master. They would be sure to tell his story to all. Never letting his memory die. And they would his story, _'The Life of a Valiant Samurai'_.

Sakura stared out at the rising sun and inhaled the morning air deeply, her eyes sliding close. She exhaled slowly and calmly.

"He gotta head back. Your stupid boyfriend is most likely livid about you staying out so long. And with me no less." Okisuke sighed.

Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Let's go, baldy." Sakura smirked.

Okisuke slapped her up side the head.

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that, you fucking _twit_." Okisuke grumbled.

Sakura laughed at him.

And with on last gaze at the morning sun, both turned and headed back for camp. Their friends and comrades awaiting their return. And more than likely, an insanely pissed off Kazekage.

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips. Her thoughts turning to Master Kodai one last time.

_Master Kodai... Your d__eath was not in vain. I'll make him pay for what he did to you. I'll bring peace to this world. I swear it!_

* * *

**Long time people. Exactly eight days. lol**

**Well. I've got my shit together (finally) and I can continue to write! Hooray! **

**I'm telling you now people. Relationships stink. Finally got myself out of one. It was heart breaking at first because I really was in love with my partner, but I had to choose between alot of things, and it just wasn't worth it. **

**At this point I'm not even sure if it really was love.**

**All I know, id that I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it no matter what happens.**

**Also, going to be starting another fanfic soon. The chapters are already made too.**

**There's also this project I'm going to try and do.**

**I'm going to make up random scenarios with Sakura in them. It's free for all you fanfiction writers to use as ideas for stories. Use them however you want. They are just some ides's I thought were really cool but I could never put a real story to them. So, if you want to make a story or a oneshot out of them, be my guest!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PS**

**40 reviews! Hooray! Keep them coming people! I love reading your reviews! Thank you all sooooo much for your support! Merci beaucoup! **

**~Nagato-chan!**


	14. The Seal

A True Samurai

Chapter Fourteen, The Seal

Gaara and I walked into the camp after going out on a scouting mission. We had picked up some intel on a horde of White Zetsu that are heading towards our battle field sector. Our time was running out. Mifune said he was planing something, I just wish he'd hurry up. If we don't reach the battle field to help the frontline, our odds of winning will be diminished.

I looked up from the ground and caught sight of Mifune and Okisuke, my two favorite men in the world, aside from Gaara. I knew he'd kill me if he heard me say that. Scratch that. He'd kill Okisuke and Mifune.

One thing I had noticed about Gaara, is that he didn't like to share. And most especially, _me_. What ever rec time I had was monopolized by Gaara. I didn't mind it though. I enjoyed being with the man I love. I just wish we'd get a chance to really be alone. When we get time to ourselves, we spend it in our tent. And of course there's kissing. Very _hot_, _passionate_ kissing. And when it's just starting to get even more... _intimate_, we would be disturbed. I know it's been driving Gaara insane. To be honest, it's been ticking me off a good bit aswell.

I shook my head of my thoughts and turned my full attention to the two Samurai in front of me.

"Okisuke! Mifune-sensei!" I called.

Both men turned to me, smiles breaking out on their faces. They both walked towards Gaara and I. Okisuke made a point to very obviously, glare at Gaara with the heat of a thousand suns. To which the Kazekage returned ten fold.

"Red haired fuck." Okisuke greeted.

"Bald idiot." Gaara answered.

I could literally _feel_ the chill of death in the air. I looked over at Mifune who was rolling his eyes at the both of them. Okisuke turned his gaze on me, pulling me closer to him and checking me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine you baka. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." I smirked.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry." Okisuke breathed.

I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness when it came to me. He was always worrying about me, ever since we were kids. I knew it's because he cares about me, but sometimes I wish he would trust that I could take care of myself.

...

"What are the orders, Mifune-sama?" Urakaku asked as he approached the group.

"We hold our position for now. Stand-by until further orders from central." Mifune answered.

"Hai, Mifune-sama."

Mifune turned to me.

"Sakura. There is something we need to discuss." Mifune said.

I knew that look. It was the, 'it has something to do with the demon' look.

I nodded.

"Gaara, Okisuke. You will come too, since you both are captains." Mifune said.

We entered Mifune's tent. The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"Sakura. As you may already know, the enemy are using a reanimation jutsu, known as Edo Tensei. The Shinobi that are brought back to life are powerful. Some, we may have no chance against. But..." Mifune said.

I looked up at my old sensei in questioning.

"We are going to need you to use the Kuetsuki no Buki chakra. All the way into awakening mode." Okisuke finished.

My eyes widened.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What is 'awakening mode'?" Gaara asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Awakening mode is a state that Sakura goes into when the demon's chakra takes control of her completely." Mifune explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" Gaara exclaimed.

"On the contrary. I'm not asking her to go into the awakening mode. What I want, is for her to take control of the demon's chakra for her own use." Okisuke answered.

"So, it's like what Uzumaki Naruto and Lord Bee are doing? Using the demons chakra, but not letting their bodies be taken hostage by the demon." Gaara said.

"Exactly." Okisuke said.

"This will take time. In order for this to work, the demon must be slowly awakened inside of you, once you've reached your limit, Mifune-sama will cast a seal on you. It's up to you from there. While under the seal, you will travel through the recesses of your mind and find the place where the demon is sealed. It's up to you whether you chose to listen to the hatred of the demon and become corrupt of fight it and use it for yourself." Mifune said, staring intently at me.

I looked up at him, our gaze locked for a moment, as if sharing our thoughts through telepathy. I could see the worry in his aged face. I offered him a smile.

"C'mon old man. That's just a cake walk. Give me a real mission for once would ya?" I chuckled.

"So you'll do it?" Mifune asked.

"You bet it! Shunnaro!" I said, using my old catchphrase, bringing a smile to Mifune and Okisuke's faces.

"Alright then. Let's get started." Okisuke said.

I nodded.

...

I was stood in a seal circle, two wooden posts on either side of me. Gaara stood in front of me while Okisuke and Mifune stood outside the seal circle with the jutsu ready.

"You're going to have to release the seal, don't worry. We'll re-seal it once your back." Okisuke said.

I nodded and was about to close my eyes when Gaara took my hand in his.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gaara asked, worry in his eyes.

I smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok Gaara. Now quit worrying." I smirked.

Gaara nodded and went to stand outside of the seal circle. Once he was a safe distance away I began the hand seals.

_Ox, rabbit, boar, horse, dragon, monkey, snake, tiger._

I felt the burning sensation on my skin as the demon mask slowly began to materialize on my face. It was only half way materialized when Okisuke began the hand signs for the seal.

"Buki Seal no Jutsu!" Okisuke yelled.

The mask stopped growing. Glowing chains sprouted from the two wooden posts and bound my hands, arms and legs. My hands were brought up to the posts and then held their by sealing stakes. I bit back my cry of agony.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled.

Mifune held him back.

"Sakura has agreed to this, she knew this would happen. This is our only hope of defeating Madara. And. You will do well to remember that _I_ am her superior. So what I order her to do, she must obey. If you intervene, it will be an act of betrayal on our peace agreement." Mifune said.

Gaara clenched his fist and looked over at me with pained eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. This pain... This pain is nothing!" I yelled.

Gaara nodded.

"Kuetsuki no Buki Awakening Jutsu!" I yelled, finishing the seal.

I suddenly felt sleepy. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Now, the rest is up to you, Sakura." Mifune said.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness and was then surrounded by a blanket of darkness.

**...**

**Ok! Hooray! I updated it's been about thirteen days... hehe...**

**But hopefully, I will be updating every Friday!... I hope...**

**Keep reviewing! Thanks for all the support!**

**~Nagato-chan19**


	15. The Godaime Yukikage

A True Samurai

Chapter Fifteen, The Godaime Yukikage

I shot up from my laying position on the ground.

_Wait... Where am I?_

I looked at my new surroundings. Everything was alabaster white.

_Where the hell am I supposed to go?_

"Hello!" I called.

I heard a small thump, if it was anyone else, they would have missed it.

I turned around, only to be met by a screen door. I opened it and walked threw it into a dark room that was lit only by a red glow. I couldn't tell where it came from though.

I looked around and noticed there was a giant cage like structure with what seemed to be an ancient seal in the centre.

A large serpent like form moved inside of the cage. It turned around and I saw it's face. It was like a carbon copy of my demon mask. Red, intricate designs on the white mask with a black swirl on the forehead.

"Sakura." The demon purred.

"Buki." I answered.

"Been awhile since we last spoke. Why don't you be a dear and release me from this wretched cage, huh?" The demon asked.

I smirked.

"I may be a bit dumb, but I'm not a complete idiot." I said.

The demon growled inside the cage.

"Bitch! You bitch! You better let me out of this fucking cage!" She yelled.

"Sorry Buki. I'm here for one reason only, and this for your chakra. I've been very understanding with you. I've let you live in my body for so long, all for free. But now, it's time to pay up. And I'm taking your chakra as rent!" I said.

The demon rattled noisily in the cage.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART, AND I'LL KILL THAT RED HEAD FUCKER YOU LIKE SO MUCH TOO!" The demon roared.

"Sorry, but you ain't getting out of here for a long time." I answered.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around, only to see the middle aged man from my dream.

"Y-you..." I whispered.

"It's been awhile, Sakura." The man said.

I studied his face for a while. I had seen him somewhere before...

_That's it! Lord Kizashi! He was the Fifth Yukikage. I remember him from that text book in the Samurai base._

"You're the Godaime Yukikage..." I asked.

He chuckled.

"I never did look forward to seeing you again, Buki. But then again, I did look forward to seeing my daughter as a young woman. So I'll call it even." The Yukikage said.

"Why don't you come over here so I can rip you apart!" Buki growled.

"Well if that's the case, I'll stay away. Right? Sakura?" The Yukikage said.

"Sakura... My name... How does the Godaime Yukikage know my name?" I asked.

"Hm? Well. I'm the one who named you. You _are _my daughter after all." The Yukikage said.

"Daughter... Then... You're"

"Yes. You heard me. I'm you're father."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. My eyes burned with tears that began to leak out. I felt myself smile and a bitter laugh escaped my lips.

Buki growled.

"Godaime Yukikage!" She screeched.

"Loud mouth, isn't she?" He laughed and jutted his thumb at her. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

With a click of his fingers, were were in a blank, white area. I used my sleeve to wipe away most of my tears.

"Mifune-sama didn't tell you much, did he?" Kizashi said.

"Y-you know Mifune-sensei?" I asked.

"Of course. I was once a Samurai too you know." He answered.

He sighed.

"I guess that was a smart move. He wanted to suppress as much of the demons power as he could. If people found out you were my daughter, you'd have been in danger." He said.

I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Dad..." I whispered.

"Hm?"

There were so many things I wanted to say, to do. But after all the years of living in the dark about who my family was, always wondering if I ever had parents or if they were looking for me, if they wanted me, if they gave me up and left me int that place all alone. All of these unanswered questions. So I rushed forward, punched him as hard as I could, letting out all of my anger and confusion in that one blow. A harsh breath escaped his lips and he almost doubled over from the sheer force of my punch. I pulled away, my face contorted in pure rage.

"Why did you leave me all alone?! In that place! Why did you let them hurt me! Do you even know what I went threw because of it! All the people I had to watch die! And then, when I was with all of the other Samurai, do you know how painful it was, the way they looked at me! All the elders looked at me like I was a fucking animal!" I yelled.

More tears came and I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

"I couldn't make any friends! I wanted people to accept me! So I trained really hard to become strong! And then I met Mifune-sensei, Master Kodai and Okisuke! And I was happy because they made me strong! Then Uchiha Madara came in and declared war! So I had to go through war again! I got stronger but Madara still killed my friends! But... huh... What am I saying? Ahh!" I yelled.

I clutched my head. It all felt so confusing. It was too much to take.

"Damn it! Am I supposed to be happy or mad!? I don't know anymore, 'shannaro..." I sobbed.

I let out some more choked sobs.

"Sakura. How old are you now?" Dad asked.

"Sixteen."

"Wow... You're already sixteen years old. It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry, Sakura. I suppose, after putting my daughter through so much, I have no right to act like a father and apologise." Dad sighed.

I looked up at him. My eyes puffy and pink.

"It's alright... I'm the daughter of the Yukikage. So I can handle it." I said.

Dad smiled at me.

"Well then. I guess you want some answers. So I'll tell you." Dad said.

I stared up at him.

"When you were only four years old, you were abducted by a secret organisation from our village. The organisation believed they were the future of the village. They wanted to become the most powerful ninja village. They wanted to be feared by other ninja by using human weapons. But I believed that by making people fear us, would in turn make them wish to eliminate us. I didn't want to start another Shinobi World War, so I terminated the organisation, canceling all of their plans." He said.

A harsh sigh escaped his lips and his head and shoulders fell.

"But, the members of the organisation left the village, abducting people from our village to continue their research on the human weapons. After a year, they apparently perfected the human weapon formula, they came back and took my wife, your mother, from the village. Her spiritual pressure was the perfect match for the demon they would implant inside of her. When they had finished with her, she was near breaking point and on the verge of going mad because of the immense power of the demon. But I had been able to save her, and seal the demon away, before it took over her body." Dad said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Then... When you were born, the seal was broken, and the demon broke loose. The organisation were able to capture it, and fled the village once more. And because we believed they had left for good, that we would never see them again, we let our guard down, and enjoyed our life together with our child. We were so happy..." Dad said.

I stared at him intently.

"A few years later, they came back and captured you. They wanted you because you had a certain chakra type that they needed. Your mother and I were powerless to stop them. They were too strong. I lost you, and I kicked myself everyday because of if. When they finally placed the demon inside of you, you went out of control. Your mother and I had finally found you in a small area outside the village." Dad said.

He looked down at the ground.

"But when you went out of control, we could barely stop you. Our only choice was to fully seal you by both of us using our chakra and our life force energy to seal the demon, your memories of your mother and me, of where you came from. It was the only way to properly seal the demon in you. I also sealed some of my chakra, and I sealed some of your mother's chakra inside of you, so when the time came for you to take full control of the demon, we would be able to lend you our strength." Dad said.

I was silent, taking in all of the information I had just received. The fact that I had a father and mother was enough to send me into a panic attack.

"Dad?" I asked.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Everyone... They're counting on me to know what to do. They need me to use the demon's power. They need to to have the answers to everything... But I don't know... Dad... What should I do?" I asked.

Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry... But I don't have the answer." He said.

"If Mifune-sensei and you don't know the answer, then how can I?! Everyone expects so much! I'm not smart! I'm not some great ninja like you either! And-"

He placed his hand on my head.

"I know you'll find the answer." He said.

I looked up at him in shock.

"Because, I have faith in you." Dad smiled.

"Really... You really do have faith in me?" I asked.

"To be a parent, is to have undying faith in one's child." He answered.

He backed away from me.

"Now then. It's time for me to go. My chakra's fading." He said.

I watched as his body began to fade.

"Huh.. No! Wait!" I yelled.

"I'll rebuild the seal. It will give you more time to gain the strength you need to take control of the demon. But this will be for the last time." Dad said as he placed a hand on my forehead.

I felt a burning sensation on my skull and I almost dropped to my knees in pain.

"There can be peace in this world. I'm counting on you, Sakura!" Dad called as he faded away.

I stared after him.

_Thank you, dad._

I was suddenly pulled out of the white area and back into the real world.

* * *

The chains were released and I fell to the ground. Okisuke gasped in surprise. I felt my demon mask disappear.

"Sakura!" Okisuke and Gaara yelled as they rushed to my aid.

Gaara helped me up and held me to him. I looked over at Mifune.

"You knew what would happen... Didn't you...?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"This was only so Kizashi would reseal me. To give me more time." I asked.

"Yes. I had agreed with Kizashi that I would watch over you, should he and your mother die. That's why we found you that night. I was under the order of your father, the Godaime Yukikage, to protect you after he and your mother died. I was never permitted to tell you any of this, for fear that your emotions would break the seal. So we waited until you were much older. I hope that you can forgive me, for keeping this from you." Mifune said.

I closed my eyes and pulled away from Gaara. I walked over to Mifune and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I whispered.

He hugged me back.

* * *

After explaining to Okisuke and Gaara, we all decided to turn in for the night.

"So, the object was not to gain control of the demon, but to have your father reseal you, giving you more time to become strong enough to actually take control of the Buki." Gaara said.

I nodded and layed down on the sleeping mat. Gaara slipped in beside me.

"What was it like? Meeting your father?" He asked.

"I gave him a good tong lashing and punched him in his gut for leaving me alone for so long." I answered.

"Wow. What a lovely family reunion." Gaara chuckled.

"Yep... But..."

"But what?"

"I'm glad... That I got to meet him. Ever since I was a kid, I always wondered who my parents were. Or if I ever had any. So... I'm happy I met him." I said.

Gaara held me close to him.

I though we were both starting to fall asleep.

"Marry me." Gaara murmured into my ear.

I growled.

"Would you quit it." I snapped.

"Not until you say yes." Gaara answered and settled down to sleep.

"Alright then..." I turned to him.

I saw his eyes turn hopeful. I leaned into him, my lips brushing his ear lobe. I felt him shiver with delight and I smirked.

"It's still no." I whispered.

Gaara growled and flipped me on my back, his body covering mine like a warm blanket.

"Marry me." Gaara said.

"Gaara..."

"Just say yes. It's not that hard." Gaara said, his eyes searching mine.

"We will get married Gaara. Just not now. It's not the right time." I sighed.

"Now is the perfect time. Like you said before, either one of us could die because of the war. So I want you to be offically mine. To carry my last name. To carry a ring on your finger. I want you to be my _wife_. I want you to bear my children. I want it all to be with _you_, Sakura." Gaara whispered.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. He gripped my hips and pulled them flush against his. His hand palmed my left breast and I let out a gasp of supprise. He took this as his chance to force my lips open further and ravage my mouth with his toung. I moaned into his mouth and snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to me. We finally broke away for air.

"Now will you marry me?" Gaara panted.

I stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I want to say yes Gaara..."

"Then say yes. Say you'll marry me."

I shook my head.

"I'm just terrified that if I fully commit to this and... And you _die_ out there... I couldn't take losing someone again Gaara. I've already lost so many people in my life, and if I lost you too, I'd die." I whispered and burying my face in his chest to hide my tears.

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura. Not for a long time. I promise you that I won't dare leave you alone." Gaara answered and held me tight.

"Can we just stay like this?" I asked.

Gaara nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah. You don't have to answer yet Sakura. I'll stop asking for tonight. But tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, I'm going to pester you about it until you say yes. But just for tonight, we'll stay like this." Gaara said.

I nodded into his chest and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no see. Happy New Year to you all! I hope you had great holidays!**

**Now it's back to work... ughh... Stupid college.**

**Hope you liked the chapter **

**Read and review! **

**ps just read chapter 616 of naruto shippuden. AWESOME!**

**later**

**¬_¬Nagato-Chan19**


	16. Courage

A True Samurai

Chapter Sixteen, A Samurai's Courage

We fought our way threw the White Zetsu, Gaara and I side by side, looking out for each other. We defended each other and made sure no harm came to us.

I slashed another White Zetsu down the middle. I turned to my left and stabbed another through the chest.

"Behind you!" Okisuke warned from a few meters away.

Gaara was by my side instantly and crushed the White Zetsu in moments. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing I wouldn't have defended in time. I smiled at Gaara in thanks and he returned it. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, the battle field seemed miles away and all I could take in was Gaara's sea foam gaze, locked on mine in a consuming, possessive hold. But our moment was cut short from a rumbling in the ground.

Gaara and I looked up to see three Edo Tensei coffins rise from the ground. They were cloaked in dust from the earth, but once the dust cleared away, the coffins came into view. The lids then flew off, landing a few feet in front of the coffins with a resounding 'thunk' and three figures stepped out of the coffins. I felt my eyes go wide at the recognition of who they were.

Kusa, the green haired instructor from the organization. The man was cruel and a masochist. He was a hell demon container too, and was feared by almost everyone in the underground organization. His eyes immediately found me and a sickening smirk made its way to his lips.

Mako, the dark haired man who was always in charge of discipline. I felt my stomach churn painfully, making me want to gag. I had received enough punishment from that man for being so _rebellious_ as he liked to call it. His torture methods would put the Samurai Intel Corps to shame. He too caught sight of me.

My gaze turned to the third coffin. The Edo Tensei victim stepped out into the light. I felt my heart stop and shock paralyze my body.

_"If you wanna survive this place, you gotta have thick skin. But I know it's hard when you're a kid. So don't you worry. I'll take care of ya, Sakura. You can count on me."_

"Riko-nee-chan..." I gasped.

Her long silver hair and tan, copper skin. All of them the same. But her once plum colored eyes, so kind and inviting, now the eyes of an Edo Tensei. I could feel my hands shake and my body temperature drop.

She finally looked over at me and her eyes widened in surprise. Our gazes were locked, neither one of us breaking it, too in shock at meeting once again, and on a _battlefield_.

"Oi! Mako! Look what we have here! It's that rebellious bitch that killed us!" Kusa laughed.

Mako's eyes narrowed at me, and if look's could kill, I'd be six feet under by now.

"Oh yeah. Kinda hard to forget someone like that." Mako growled.

I glared at him with a burning hatred. That was the man who made my childhood a living hell. He was to one who _punished_ me when I refused to kill during the tests. He _tortured_ me for hours on end, forcing me to become an obedient slave to an organization that wanted to turn me into a weapon. I hated that man, with every fiber of my being.

"Sakura-chan." Riko said.

I turned my gaze to Riko. Her eyes were pained. She was always a kind, gentle person. She was always so caring. She never wanted to hurt people. She protected me from _them_. She was a _good person_.

_So why is the world so cruel?_

My teeth ground together and my jaw clenched tightly.

"... You have to be strong. What happened back then... It was a long time ago. Now, for the sake of all the people you love, you have to stop me. Even if it means death." Riko said.

She was so serious. Her eyes pierced mine with an intensity I had never seen before. A look that said 'if you don't do as I say I'll kick your ass'.

"Riko-nee-chan..." I whispered.

Riko began to release her demon energy 'Hineko'. A grey dragon made of smoke surrounded her and her demon mask materialized on her face. The white ceramic mask with blue and black swirls that I had remembered so well from all our training sessions.

She unsheathed her tanto swords and lunged for me. I blocked her attack with my own blade on a reflex.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled.

"You didn't think we were going to do nothing were you!" Kusa smirked.

"Yeah! Don't forget us assholes!" Mako growled.

Both of them had their demon masks materialize and went to attack the unit.

"Shit!" Okisuke yelled.

I attempted to help them but Riko attacked me once again.

"Don't take your eyes off me for a second Sakura!" Riko yelled.

All I heard now were battle cries and the clang of metal against metal. I ran at her once again, swinging my sword at her. I had her, I could destroy her now!

...

Gaara shielded another on of Kusa's attacks while Okisuke fended off Mako. Gaara and Okisuke were having trouble working together. They fell over eachother, and it threw them other off guard. They were two different forces trying to fight together. It seemed almost impossible to pull off.

"Damn! Watch it red haired fuck!" Okisuke yelled after narrowly missing Gaara's attack that was meant for Mako.

Gaara growled.

"Then pay attention, bald idiot!" Gaara snapped, sending a wave of sand at the two demon users.

"Kyōfū: Furyokuhatsuden!" Mako yelled as a heavy, almost hurricane force wind was blasted at them.

They just barely dodged it.

"Kizokuryū: Ryū Kaen Yakedo!" Kusa yelled, red flames dancing around him before being redirected at Okisuke and Gaara.

Both tried to move out of the way but collided with each other. Gaara used his sand as a last minute defense.

"What was that! We could have been killed because of you!" Okisuke yelled.

"You ran into me! And I saved your sorry ass too! Be grateful bald idiot." Gaara retaliated.

Kusa broke out into laughter while Mako rolled his eyes.

"Tch, you to are pathetic. Can't even work together." Mako said.

"You idiots. Once we finish with you, we're going to kill Sakura. That bitch won't know what hit her!" Kusa laughed evilly from behind his mask.

That did it. That was all the motivation they needed. Those two were going to hurt the girl they cared about most in the world. That couldn't happen.

They attacked the two mask wearers with a new, powerful force, fighting together in harmony, like they had practised their tag teaming for years. Kusa and Mako couldn't keep up with their combined attacks.

Gaara got hold of Kusa and Mako's legs with his sand, rendering them immobile. Okisuke lept up from behind Gaara, swinging his chakra laced kantana horizontally, cutting both of them in half.

Gaara had already prepared the seal.

"Seal!" Gaara yelled.

Kusa and Mako were silenced as the white bandages wrapped around them.

Okisuke coughed awkwardly.

"Thanks for... Setting it up." Okisuke said.

Gaara nodded.

"Yeah... You too." Gaara answered.

_We only started working together when Sakura's life was on the line. Okisuke really does love Sakura. In a way, she loves him too..._

Gaara stared at Okisuke for a moment.

Okisuke stole a glance at Gaara.

_... She just loves Gaara more, and I could never compete with that... Heh. I guess Old Man Kodai was right. 'Even someone weak can become as strong as ten men when the one who is most dear to them is in danger.' Wanting to protect someone really does make you stronger._

...

_Just one more blow!_

I froze.

_"I'll always be there for you Sakura, no matter what. I'll protect you until I die." Riko smiled._

My blade was stilled, unmoving, only inches from her neck. My tears coming back with a vengeance.

_Come on..._

She knocked the blade away.

"Sakura! You have to destroy me!" Riko yelled.

I shook my head in the negative, rubbing my tear filled eyes with my sleeve.

"I can't! I can't hurt you Riko-nee-chan!" I wailed.

"I know it hurts! I know we had a past together, but you need to be strong! You need to be strong for the people you love!" Riko yelled.

I grit my teeth, my hands almost bleeding from gripping my kantana so hard.

"We'll end this, with on final blow Sakura. I can't hold the Edo Tensei back any longer. Please." Riko said.

I closed my eyes and felt my Buki energy start to leak out, the demon mask took shape on my face, the almost liquid black smoke drifted around me.

Our eyes were locked for a split second before we lunged for each other.

...

_"Riko-nee-chan?" I asked as I cuddled closer to her warmth._

_Riko held me in her arms as we both settled down on the cold stone floor of our cell for the night. Tomorrow would bring more death, more suffering and more pain. I hated knowing that. Know that tomorrow, I would have to go through the grueling, bloody, painful training. Train to become a terrifying weapon._

_Tomorrow was the day I became like Riko-nee-chan. That I became a demon container._

_"What is it Saku?" Riko answered._

_"Does it hurt?" I asked._

_Riko held me tighter to her._

_"Yeah. It hurts. But only for a few minutes. After that, you don't feel anything. You just fall asleep." Riko explained._

_I buried my face in her silver hair, trying to hide my tears from her, but my shaking form must have given me away._

_"I don't want to have a demon put inside me. I don't want to be in this place." I whimpered._

_Riko petted my head gently, rocking me softly back and forth._

_"Sakura, I know it's scary, I know it's painful but just remember, the things you do for yourself are gone when you are gone, but the things you do for others remain as your legacy. By gaining this power, you will be able to protect the people you love. And with this power, can also bring you your freedom from this place." Riko whispered._

_I looked up at her._

_"Something to motivate you." Riko smiled._

_I smiled back._

_"Hey, Riko-nee-chan."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I'm not as scared anymore. Thanks."_

_..._

_"It's time." Mako said._

_I gripped Riko's hand tighter. She gave my hand a reasuring squeeze. Mako took my arm and yanked me away from Riko._

_"Get moving." He snapped._

_I gave one final glance at Riko._

_"I'll be right there once it's over, ok? I promise, we'll leave here together. We'll get our freedom!" Riko called._

_I smiled and mouthed 'bye' to her as I disappeared behind the brown double doors._

...

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength...**_

I plunged my sword threw Riko's middle, while hers ripped through my shoulder. Everything was deathly silent.

"Riko-nee-chan, I'm not scared to move on anymore. I have my friends, the man I love. I have their love and support giving me the courage to move forward. But I will never forget the courage you gave me. So please, I want you to be free of this jutsu, and rest in peace." Sakura whispered.

Riko

"Thank you Sakura... For setting me free. I hope... You find your freedom and happiness too." Riko whispered.

Her body began to slowly disintegrate and fritter away like flower petals in the wind. Her soul finally being set free.

_**...while loving someone deeply gives you the courage to be free.**_

I smiled tearfully.

"I will become free. I will." I answered.

I looked up at the sky.

_It's time Buki, that I took control of you, and take back my freedom._

...

**Hey guys, been a long time, but I'm back!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy so please, tell me what you thought!**

**Ps**

**I've said this before, but I'm posting a story of one-shots about Sakura that are going to be basically idea's I was never able to put a real story to or finish. They're up for grabs so if they spark something for you and you want to make a story out of it, then by all means, it's yours. Or if you're interested in me trying to put a story to them, leave a review or send me a message.**

**I'll be putting the first instalment up every Sunday, starting this Sunday.**

**Bye everyone!**

**¬Nagato-Chan**


	17. Meeting Again

A True Samurai

Chapter Seventeen, Meeting Again

We all stood in the main tent. Tomorrow we would be going to our final battle. From what we heard, Uzumaki Naruto and Lord Bee had escaped their training compound and were heading to the front lines as we speak. With two Jinchurikii there, there was no doubt Madara would try to take advantage of this and capture them both.

"It's time now Sakura." Mifune said.

I nodded in agreement.

"We have no more time. You need to take control of Buki's chakra." Mifune said.

Okisuke stood up.

"But, we only have two days. You can't expect her to do it with so little time-."

"Okisuke." I growled.

Gaara and Okisuke turned to me.

"I am not a fragile doll. I am a Samurai and I am the Buki's container, I have survived this long so I know I am strong enough to do this. Please, have some faith in me." I pleaded.

Gaara and Okisuke sighed in defeat, both knowing they could never change the stubborn female's mind.

"Alright, but if something starts to go wrong, we're aborting the mission." Gaara commanded.

I smiled at him.

"It's a deal."

1

"It will only take a little while. It'll be like falling asleep. Just relax and Okisuke will open up the seal. If something goes wrong, Gaara will reseal you." Mifune explained.

All of us sat in the sealing circle, intricate swirls and markings covering the ground beneath us.

I nodded in approval. Gaara was kneeling down a few feet in front of me, readying the backup seal.

"Come back to me, Sakura." Gaara whispered.

I smiled softly at Gaara.

"I will, and when I do, we're going to end this war, once and for all." I said.

Gaara smiled back at me.

"Ok ok. Enough you sick love birds. As you may have forgotten, we're a bit pressed for time here." Okisuke growled.

I rolled my eyes at him. Okisuke took hold of my hand as he sat down in front of me to begin the seal breaking.

"Do you even know if you're ready for this?" He whispered.

I shrugged.

"I'll wing it." I giggled.

Okisuke growled.

"I swear Sakura, if you die, I'll re-animate your stupid ass and kill you all over again. Got it gaki?" Okisuke snarled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, baldy." I answered.

Okisuke took a calming breath and stared into my eyes deeply.

"You come back safe, you hear me? If you got hurt Sakura... I couldn't..." Okisuke choked.

My eyes softened and I squeezed his hand tightly in mine.

"Hey. Everything will be ok. Don't you worry about it." I whispered.

He nodded curtly.

"And didn't I tell you to quit calling me baldy you _twit_?" Okisuke growled, back to his normal, hateful and vicious self.

He pulled his hand away from mine to begin the handseals.

"Buki Fuuin Dansen!" He called out.

Almost immediately I was consumed by darkness.

1

I was once again in the infinite expanse of my mind. I turned to my left and found the familiar sliding door. I took a step forward and opened it, entering the dark room, highlighted with red lights. I heard the door slid closed behind me and when I looked back, the door was gone.

_No going back now..._

I made my way further into the room, finally finding what I was looking for.

"Buki." I said.

The serpent like creature stared at me from inside the cage, her eyes glowing red from behind her mask.

"Back so soon brat?" She hissed.

"Yeah. And this time, I'm taking your chakra for my own. No going back this time Buki." I said.

She let out an enraged hiss, thrashing about in her cage, loud clangs of metal resounding through the dark room.

"Don't be so cocky you spineless piece of trash! I'll kill you!" She screeched.

I shrugged.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you, but apparently I'm not allowed to die, and I have no intention of doing so. Now, you better be ready for me Buki. 'Cause this is the last time you'll ever have power over me!" I said.

I raced forward, towards the seal on the cage. I ripped it off and the cage door swung open, Buki barrelling forward at me. And from there, our battle began.

1

**Gaara POV**

I watched Sakura's unconscious body spasm in pain, her face suddenly contorted in agony. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from interfering. I wanted badly to protect her, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help. I hated feeling so _weak_. It seemed like almost all the time, I've been watching her run out into battle and get hurt. I've had to watch her face all these dangers and I couldn't do anything to help.

_I can't even help her now. _

I'm always telling her how much I love her and how much I want to be able to protect her. But I can't do a damn thing. I hate this. I hate being so _helpless_.

I want to protect her like a man is supposed to protect his lover.

But, if all I can do is stand by, do these things for her, no matter how little or insignificant they may seem, if they make her happy, then I'm happy. But it doesn't mean I can't wish for things to be different.

I sometimes wish we didn't move so fast. I wished I could have courted Sakura, given her more time to make her mind up. I wish I could have taken time with her and done the things normal couples do. Go out in public and hold her hand. Be able to kiss her and hold her as much as I wanted out of the confines of our tent, to make every man there know she was mine.

But in other ways, I wouldn't change a thing. If it hadn't been for the outbreak of war, I never would have met Sakura. I would have continued on in life, married whoever the council through my way and just did my Kazekage duties. What a boring life that would have been.

I'm happy with what I have. I'm happy that Sakura is mine and mine only.

I turned to look at Sakura again, the pained expression once again present on her face. My brow furrowed.

_Just you wait Sakura. Once this war is over, things will be different. We'll live a peaceful life, together._

1

**Sakura POV**

I was losing, and I was losing badly. I had never imagined that the demon possessed this much power. It was a lot harder, since I had come to rely so much on the demon's power. But now, I was fighting it on my own, no help at all.

_So fast!_

I dodged Buki's attack once again, but just barely escaping unscathed.

"Do you really think you can tame me?" Buki laughed as she attacked with killing intent. I jumped out of the way once again.

"Why would I break the seal otherwise!? I ain't that stupid ya know, shunnaro!" I shouted.

_I need to grab a hold of her and try and merge my chakra with hers. I gotta be careful though. I don't know how powerful her hate and dark power is._

My window of opportunity opened. Buki swung her serpent's tail at me and I jumped over it and then took hold of it, I forced the right amount of chakra into my hands to drag out the demons own chakra out from her body, still attached to her.

I released my spiritual energy into her as quickly as I could.

_She's weakening! Now's my chance._

Buki hissed at me. Suddenly, black matter began to seep out of the white chakra, like snakes slithering up a branch, and crawl towards me, then began to climb up my hands and arms, burning my skin. I bit my lip, trying to hold in my screams of pain. I then felt a burning sensation in my left eye as well, like someone was trying to gouge it out with a hot poker.

1

**Gaara POV**

My eyes widened. Sakura's face was half covered on the right side by the demon's mask, and then the other side was covered in a black mist like matter. I could barely see her eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's gone head to head with Buki, now she is trying to merge their chakra... I never thought the Buki's hate and rage could be this strong... Sakura is losing." Mifune said.

_Losing... Then that could mean... Sakura could..._

I lurched forward, attempting to wake her out of the state she was in, but Mifune pulled me back.

"You can't wake her."

"Well why the hell not?! She could die!"

"If you pull her out of this now, _she will die._" Mifune growled.

"What do you mean?!" Okisuke yelled.

Mifune sighed.

"Now that she's in battle with the Buki, their chakra is not the only thing that's merging. In order for one to be in full control over the body, there has to be only one soul in the body. Sakura is merging their souls into one, using her strong spiritual energy. Sakura must be the one to gain full control though. Should the Buki overcome her, Sakura's soul will be lost to us forever. If you try to wake her now, you will only distract her and cause her to lose completely." Mifune said.

"So we just sit on our hands and wait!?" I yelled.

"If you truly love her, you will believe in her strength. Believe that she will win this with her own strength and will power. That is all you can do now." Mifune said.

I breathed out a heavy breath, shutting my eyes tightly.

_Come back to me Sakura._

1

**Sakura POV**

The black chakra was almost completely covering my body, swallowing me into a world of pain and misery.

_**Hatred. Suffering. I want to kill...**_

I could hear pained voices of lost souls crying out in agony and anger, begging for someone to help them, to save them. Then others cried out for revenge. To kill the people who wronged them. It was a deep dark pit of anguish and it sucked me in, never letting go. I felt like something was crushing my air way, something was constricting my body, but I couldn't se. It was too dark. I attempted to yell first, but I couldn't breathe. Finally, I worked up the strength and only one thing escaped my lips:

"What is this...?" I gasped, still holding onto the beast's chakra.

Buki laughed hysterically.

"You cannot control my power. You're just a small version of my hate and anger." She cackled

I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, memories, unhappy memories began to replay over and over again in my head.

_"Get lost freak!"_

_"No one wants to be near a killer like you!"_

_"They call her... The Child of Blood."_

_"She's scary, let's stay away from her."_

_**Stop it...**_

_"I don't care what Mifune-sama says, that girl is dangerous, she should have been dealt with properly."_

_"No one will ever respect someone like you."_

_"I say they should have killed the child when they had the chance. It would save us a lot of worry..."_

_**No, please stop...**_

_"Go away!"_

_"No one needs you!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_**I didn't mean to! I'm not bad! **_

_"Demon spawn..."_

_**Stop...**_

_"Go back to hell!"_

_**Be quiet...**_

_"You don't belong with us."_

_**Please stop!**_

_"Monsters should stay with their own kind. But you killed the rest, so I guess that makes you even worse."_

_"OUTSIDER!"_

"**SHUT UP**!" I screamed.

1

**Gaara POV**

The black matter began to slowly spread around her body.

"What's happening?!" I yelled.

"Buki's hatred is even greater than I could have ever imagined. Sakura's soul is slowly being destroyed." Mifune said.

"We must re-seal her!" Okisuke yelled.

Mifune shook his head.

"No, just give her more time! If you do it now, we could kill her." Mifune said.

I stared at Sakura's face, contorted in agony. My heart clenched painfully, seeing her in pain hurt me too.

"Sakura, if you can hear me, please. _Please_, come back to me safely." I said to Sakura's body.

1

**Sakura POV**

_Hate... That's... All I am... I'm..._

I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to shut out everything. I didn't want to be here now. I hated this place.

_"It's ok, you don't need to worry, I'm right here."_ A gentle voice said.

The pain vanished. Now, I felt warm, _safe_, and the constricting feeling I felt slowly dissipated and I could breathe properly once again. There was still some burning sensation in my left eye, but I didn't think about it as much when I opened my eyes and found myself in the same blank room I was in with my father once before. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon.

Her long light peachy pink colored locks cascaded down to her hips, and her warm golden brown eyes stared at me with an emotion I had never seen before.

"Sakura." She said.

"W-what are you doing here? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh yes, that's right. Well Sakura, can you guess who I am?" She asked me.

I studied her for a few moments. She gave a soft giggle. My eyes widened.

_No way..._

"Have you figured it out?" She giggled.

"Y-you're Buki's true form!" I yelled, pointing at her.

She bent over, wheezing and gasping for breath as she laughed at me.

"What an evil laugh! You trying to make a fool out of me by disguising yourself as a human-!"

A fist came down hard on the top of my head and blinding pain raced through my nerves.

"You got it wrong, 'shannara!" She growled.

"Itaaaa!" I wailed.

I stopped when I registered the words she used.

"Huh... 'Shannara...?" I whispered, staring at her.

She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself from hitting you... I was born impatient, and I have a really short fuse. I sometimes speak too fast and use some weird phrases too. I try to manage it but it just slips out when I'm excited. What about you? I hope you didn't get any of my weird speech patterns. Oh, and my temper too, that's something you might have gotten as well, you were always short fused when you were a toddler." She laughed.

"Then... You're..."

"Kizashi-kun didn't tell you anything then, did he? Shame on him, I'll be having some words with him when I see him again." She said.

My body shook and I could feel my tears pooling in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm you're...-"

I ran to her, embracing her tightly and burying my face in her shoulder. Her arms wound around me also.

"I've... Wanted..."

The pain in my left eye had finally subsided. A tear slid down from my eye and down from my cheek. I held her closer.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long... Mom, 'shunnaro." I whispered.

I felt so happy. Happier than I had felt in a long time. My heart was full to bursting now.

"'Shunnaro', huh? You really are my child." She said, stroking my hair.

**Gaara POV**

I watched in amazement. The black matter that was slowly spreading over Sakura's body had stopped half way. It was half and half, anything could happen now.

Mifune was staring very intently at Sakura, his eyes were unreadable. Was it regret? Pain? Sadness?

"What is it?" I asked him.

He sighed softly.

"Sakura has grown up. I used to have to save her, to protect her. I used to be the number one in her life. I know it's selfish, but I do wish she would rely on me more. I miss taking care of her and being her protector. But she doesn't need me anymore. I've become too old, and she's become so strong." Mifune said, staring at Sakura.

I smiled lightly, placing a hand on the elderly man's shoulder.

"You'll always be the number one in her life. You raised her. Besides, there's an expression, 'you're only as old as you feel'. You'll still be able to protect her in other ways, so you don't need to worry." I said.

Mifune turned to me, offering a smile of thanks.

"You're mistaken on one thing." He stated.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"The number one man in her life is you Gaara-san." Mifune said.

I smiled lightly.

_That really makes me happy. Sakura, please hurry back to me. I can't stand not having my number one woman at my side._

1

**Heyyyyy... *readers throw books at me for taking so long to update***

**Gomen nasai! I've been very bad, I know, I left you hanging there. But I'm back, and I'm going to put up my chapters as quick as I can.**

**I've lost my love for the Naruto series, but I'm finishing this god damn story, even if it kills me, I swear it!**

**Review, Follow, Favourite! I love you all, I'm so sorry for the wait! **

**Xxx**

**-Nagato-Chan**


End file.
